¿Espíritu o fantasma?
by Ami 142
Summary: Lucy Olgivy tras quedarse huérfana y pasar los últimos diez años en un orfanato, se muda a Burguess. Allí ella intentará ocultar su extraño secreto y conocerá a Jack Frost, quien le enseñará que ser tan diferente no es tan malo. Espero que os guste y muchas gracias a Martamasked por la idea :D :D :D
1. Prólogo: Bola de Nieve

**Hola a todos! Tras sorprenderme por el éxito que tuvo mi protagonista de mis anteriores fanfics (nunca dejaré de daros las gracias), he decidido probar suerte con otro tipo de historia y de protagonista. Espero que os guste :D**

* * *

**PROLOGO: BOLA DE NIEVE**

_ Mama, ¿por qué tenemos que ir a casa de la abuela si ya no vive allí? _ Preguntó la pequeña Lucy de seis años _ Hace mucho frío y me gustaría estar mejor en casa jugando con mi muñecas.

_ Porque aunque tu abuela ya no viva allí, tenemos que vaciar su casa para venderla _ Respondió la madre de Lucy.

La mujer terminó de vestir a la pequeña, la peinó y le puso su abrigo de terciopelo azul y sus guantes. Después la acompañó hacia el coche y una vez allí la subió y le abrochó el cinturón.

_ Mira Lucy, ya sé que te dije que no hacía falta que vinieras, pero tu niñera tiene gripe y le he dicho que se tome el día libre. Pero para que no te enfades te he traído un regalo _ Sacó de su bolso una bola de nieve con la figura de un ángel dentro y se la entregó a su hija _ Ya tienes seis años y eres toda una señorita, por eso te doy esta bola de nieve que perteneció a mi abuela, pero sólo si me prometes que cuidarás de ella como una niña mayor.

_ Gracias mami, te prometo que cuidaré de ella. _ Sonrió Lucy mientras agarraba la bola de nieve y la agitaba, haciendo que la figura del ángel que había dentro de la bola se cubriera de nieve momentáneamente.

_ Lo sé, y recuerda que cada vez que te sientas sola ella siempre estará ahí para protegerte.

_ ¿Ya estáis listas, chicas? _ Preguntó el padre de la niña mientras encendía el coche. _ Os recuerdo que nos espera un viaje de cuatro horas y que no pienso parar en ninguna gasolinera.

_ Ya te he respondido que si James, no seas pesado _ Respondió la madre con cierto tono pesado.

Una vez que la mujer comprobó por tercera vez que el cinturón de su hija estaba bien puesto, subió a la parte delantera y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y enseguida, los tres se pusieron en marcha. Hace menos de un mes que la abuela de Lucy había muerto y su padre, al ser el único hijo decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era vender la casa de su difunta madre. Pero antes de que los nuevos inquilinos se mudaran allí, decidieron recoger la últimas pertenencias y recuerdos de la casa.

_ Mama, ¿falta mucho? _ Interrogó Lucy con impaciencia _ Necesito ir al servicio.

_ Ya te dije que hiciera tus cosas antes de subir al coche _ Respondió su padre severamente _ Aún nos queda la mitad del viaje y no pienso parar hasta que lleguemos a la que fue la casa de tu abuela.

Ante la reprimenda de su padre, Lucy se quedó callada mientras jugaba con la bola de nieve. Estaba tan feliz de poder tenerla, ya que su madre siempre le había prohibido que jugase con ella. Era una bola de nieve bastante grande, cuya base era azul con dibujos de copos de nieves plateados, pero lo que más le gustaba a Lucy era la figura que había dentro. Era un hermoso ángel con dos enormes alas blancas. De repente la pequeña dejo de jugar con la bola y centró su vista en la ventanilla.

_ ¡Mama, papa!, ¡está nevando!.

_ Perfecto _ Gruñó el padre de Lucy _ Justo lo que nos faltaba para poder atrasar el viaje.

_ Deberíamos parar en la siguiente gasolinera _ Sugirió la mujer_ Vamos bien de tiempo y no estaría mal que descansaras un poco, James te noto agobiado y no esta bien que conduzcas bajo estas condiciones.

_ Te lo vuelvo a repetir Sara, estoy bien, deja de molestarme. Además ya solo nos queda media hora de viaje y no creo que nos pase nada.

_ ¡James cuidado!.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Justo cuando iban por un tramo peligroso de la autopista, un pequeño ciervo cruzó la carretera justo en el momento en que el coche de Lucy pasaba. El padre intentó esquivarlo, pero a causa de la nieve la carretera estaba muy resbaladiza, haciendo que éste perdiera el control y lo estrellara contra un árbol. Fue un accidente terrible donde los padres murieron al instante dejando a la pequeña Lucy huérfana, inconsciente y con un golpe en la cabeza.

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí el prólogo. Espero que os haya gustado. ¿Reviews? Muchas gracias por leer :)**


	2. Nueva Vida

**Hola a todos, pues aquí os dejo el capítulo 1 de mi nuevo fanfic espero que os guste. Un abrazo :D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: NUEVA VIDA**

_ ¡Lucy Olgivy levántate que es la hora! _ Gritó una voz conocida.

La joven Lucy de dieciséis años, se removió entre las mntas, consultó su reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche y se cubrió la cabeza con las sábanas. Cuando pasó exactamente un minuto, Lucy se levantó rápidamente como si hubiera recordado algo importante.

_ ¡Hoy es el día! _ Exclamó mientras se vestía rápidamente _ Nana muchas gracias por despertarme.

_ De nada y baja corriendo a la concina. Te he preparado tu desayuno favorito como despedida y no quiero que se enfríe.

Lucy se puso su nuevo jersey marrón y unos vaqueros, después se dirigió al baño y se peinó su melena rizada y se hizo una trenza. Una vez que comprobó que estaba decentemente arreglada y tras darse por satisfecha se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar. Una vez allí el cálido aroma a tortitas con chocolate le golpeó en la nariz.

_ Oh Nana muchas gracias por el desayuno _ Dijo Lucy abrazando a la anciana.

_ No tienes porque dármelas, es mi regalo de despedida.

Lucy comió lentamente su desayuno, saboreando las últimas tortitas que comería hechas por Nana. Cuando acabó se despidió de todas las cuidadoras que había en el orfanato y dio una última vuelta por las instalaciones antes de ir a recoger sus maletas. Una vez que se hubo asegurado que no se dejaba ninguna de las pertenencias se dirigió a la entrada principal donde un taxi la estaba esperando para llevarla a la estación de trenes.

_ ¿Te acordarás de llamarme aunque sea sólo una vez por semana? _ Preguntó Nana antes de darle un último abrazo.

_ Por supuesto, desde que ingresé aquí, tú has sido como una madre para mi, aún no sé que hubiera hecho sin su ayuda.

_ Y tú has sido como una hija para mi, ya lo sabes. ¿Pero estás segura que la familia que de Burguess que te ha acogido cuidará bien de ti?. Ya sabes que hasta que cumplas los dieciochos puedes quedarte aquí conmigo.

_ Lo sé, pero diez años viviendo de la caridad del estado ha sido más que suficiente. Además la familia que me ha acogido me cuidará hasta que cumpla los dieciochos, son muy buenas personas y me han prometido que me tratarán como a una más si prometo cuidar bien de sus hijos y de estudiar mucho.

_ Quien me lo iba a decir, si parece que fue ayer cuando llegaste con seis años del hospital y ahora con dieciséis estás hecha toda una mujer. Espero que te vaya todo muy bien en tu nueva ciudad.

_ Muchas gracias Nana _ Se despidió Lucy una última vez.

La muchacha metió todo su equipaje en el maletero del taxi y se fue directa a la estación de trenes. Por fin después de diez años parecía que la vida le estaba comenzando a sonreír, ya desde que sus padre murieron y ella se tuvo que ir a vivir al orfanato su vida había sido muy triste. Los niños que vivían con ella, no querían ser amigos de Lucy por su extraño don y eso provocaba muchas veces que la tratasen mal llegando incluso a pegarla. Pero todo eso quedó atrás cuando un buen día de septiembre contactó por internet con una simpática familia que buscaban niñera. Dicha familia en cuanto conoció el caso de Lucy y al saber que era una buena estudiante decidieron acogerla hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad con la condición de que cuidara ocasionalmente con los niños. Además si tenía suerte y sacaba una nota alta, podría irse a estudiar al sur del país. Ahora todo por una vez le saldría las cosas bien, tenía esa sensación.

Tras casi cuatro horas de viaje, el tren llegó a la vieja estación de Burguess. Lucy cogió sus maletas y con una gran sonrisa en la cara se dirigió a la salida, donde una familia con dos niños pequeño la estaba esperando.

_ ¿Usted es la señora Woods? _ Preguntó Lucy con nerviosismo.

_ Por favor llámame Rose, y ellos son los mellizos Drake y Judy.

_ Hola Lucy _ Dijo uno de los mellizos _ Que suerte que hayas venido hoy porque nevó anoche y hay un montón de nieve con la que poder jugar.

_ ¿Qué ocurre, no te gusta la nieve?_ Preguntó la niña al ver la cara que puso.

_ No es eso... es que me traen malos recuerdos, de cuando mis padres aún vivían.

_ No sabes cuanto lo siento_ Dijo Rose _ Pero antes de que sorprendas te diré que Burguess es una de las ciudades donde más nieva y más ahora que estamos en Enero. Incluso se podría decir que el mismísimo Jack Frost viviese aquí.

_ ¿Quién es Jack Frost?

_ ¿Acaso no lo sabes Lucy?_ Interrogó el niño con los ojos muy abiertos. _ Jack Frost es el que trae todas las ventiscas y provoca que se te congele la nariz y los pies y aparte de eso es el que siempre juega con nosotros.

_ No hagas caso esa última parte, Drake tiene mucha imaginación.

La señora Woods ayudo a Lucy con sus maletas y la llevó en coche a la casa que sería su nuevo hogar. Como bien habían dichos los niños, la ciudad estaba cubierta por un gran manto de nieve blanca y a Lucy se le antojó que la ciudad era como las que solían aparecía en los cuentos de Andersen.

_ Y ya hemos llegado _ Sonrió Rose tras quince minutos de viaje en coche desde la estación _ Drake y Judy ayudad con las maletas a Lucy y acompañadla a su nueva habitación.

_ No hace falta de verdad, puedo yo sola... ¿por cierto quién es esa señora que nos sonríe desde la casa de enfrente?. Me gustaría hablar con ella para saber si necesita ayuda con alguna cosa o...

_ ¿Qué señora?_ Cuestionó Rose _ Yo no veo a nadie y además esa casa lleva vacía por lo meno quince años.

Lucy cambió su cara, otra vez su maldito don la estaba fastidiando.

_ Esto... no nada, perdona me habré confundido, he tenido un día un poco largo.

Lucy junto con los niños se dirigió hacia su nueva habitación. Era una habitación un poco pequeña pero acogedora, pero teniendo en cuenta que Lucy siempre había compartido habitación en el orfanato, una habitación para ella sola era como un sueño. Empezó a ordenar su ropa y colocarla en el pequeño armario de madera, después colocó sus pocas pertenencias en las estanterías.

_ ¿Por qué tienes tantos libros?_ Preguntó de repente el pequeño Drake.

_ Pues porque le gusta leer, no seas tonto Drake _ Respondió Judy.

_ No insultes a tu hermano Judy. Tienes razón desde pequeña me ha gustado leer y siempre que he podido ahorrar algo de dinero haciendo pequeños trabajos, lo he gastado en libros... supongo que heredé el amor por la lectura de mi madre.

_ ¿Y ésto que es?... Oh que bonito.

_ Por favor suelta eso Mary _ Dijo Lucy cogiendo la bola de nieve _ Es un regalo que me dio mi madre antes de morir y no me gustaría que se partiera. _ Colocó la bola en una estantería alta mientras la miraba con nostalgia.

_ Lo siento, no lo sabía.

_ No te preocupes.

Los niños continuaron ayudando a Lucy a guardar el resto de sus cosas y una vez que lo hicieron, enseñaron a su nueva amiga su nuevo hogar. Era una casa acogedora, completamente hecha de madera y con un enorme jardín.

_ Y este es nuestro jardín, a veces viene Jack Frost y nos ayuda a construir muñecos de nieve. _ Dijo Drake mientras le mostraba el jardín lleno de nieve con orgullo a Lucy.

_ ¿En serio?, es realmente increíble... Pero me voy adentro, ha empezado a nevar y bueno ya sabéis que no me gusta mucho la nieve.

Lucy se fue adentro de la casa justo en el mismo momento en que un chico albino y con un cayado en la mano aterrizó en el jardín junto a los mellizos.

_ ¡Jack!_ Gritaron los mellizos al unísono

_ ¿Os ha gustado la nevada que he hecho?

_ Sí... pero al parecer a Lucy no _ Respondió Judy con tono triste.

_ ¿Y quién es Lucy?

_ Es nuestra nueva niñera _ Siguió Drake _ Dice que no le gusta la nieve porque le trae muy malos recuerdos.

_ ¿Con que no le gusta la nieve?. Quizás vaya siendo hora de que tenga un poco de diversión.

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí el capítulo uno... espero que is haya gustado. ¿reviews? Gracias por leer :D**


	3. Instituto

**Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por los anteriores reviews, los favs y los follows :D :D :D Espero que no os decepcione lo que venga :) **

**Mili-free: muchas gracias por leer mi fanfic y espero que te guste, un abrazo :D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: INSTITUTO**

Lucy se levantó media hora antes de lo previsto, a decir verdad había pasado casi toda la noche prácticamente despierta, ya que no pudo dormir al pensar en la emocionante que sería empezar en un instituto completamente nuevo. Para la mayoría de los chicos de la edad de Lucy cambiar su instituto de toda la vida por uno nuevo es un enorme fastidio, pero no para ella. Lucy estaba emocionada porque eso significaba romper con su pasado de chica marginada y crear un nuevo futuro. Y aunque ella se incorporaba en Enero en lugar de Septiembre, eso no era ningún motivo para que no se sintiera enormemente feliz.

Así que como si fuera una niña pequeña el día de navidad, se levantó rápidamente de la cama, se puso su nuevo jersey de color burdeos , se maquilló un poco sus ojos color miel y se cepilló su enredada melena rizada tal y como había visto en las revistas de moda. No por nada se había pasado los últimos meses estudiando los consejos sobre moda de las revistas. ¿Y quién sabe?, a lo mejor hasta llegaba a ser unas de las llamadas "populares". Sí, definitivamente se podría decir que este iba a ser el curso de Lucy.

Después de comprobar una última vez que su aspecto era más que decente, bajó hacia la cocina, desayunó un café bien cargado y se fue directa hacia el instituto. El edificio no estaba muy lejos de donde vivía, así que optó por ir andando. Durante el trayecto se fue fijando en los grupos de chicos que se dirigían al instituto, preguntándose como haría para poder encajar con uno de ellos, estaba tan metida en su mundo que no se dio cuenta por donde iba y tropezó con alguien.

_ Mira por donde vas, idiota _ Gruñó una voz de chica.

Lucy levantó la vista y vio a una chica de la misma estatura que ella, de pelo largo y negro, con algún que otro mechón azul. Dicha chica iba vestida con unos vaqueros negros, una camiseta del grupo de punk "Sex Pistols" y una chaqueta de cuero negra llena de chapas de grupos de rock.

_ Perdona... no me había fijado por donde iba.

_ Disculpas aceptadas, pero que no se vuelva a repetir.

Y sin esperar una respuesta por parte de Lucy, la chica adelantó el paso y se dirigió hacia el instituto. Lucy suspiró e hizo lo mismo que la chica, no estaba dispuesta dejar que un mal comienzo estropease su buen humor. Entró en el instituto sin dejar de mirar con cierta curiosidad a las instalaciones y se dirigió hacia secretaria.

_ ¿Así que tú eres la nueva? _ Preguntó la secretaria con una sonrisa.

_ Mi nombre es Lucy Olgivy, un placer.

_ El placer es mío, aquí tienes tu horario, las llaves de tu taquilla y un mapa del instituto. Si necesitas que te echen una mano, no dudes en buscarme, espero que tu estancia aquí sea agradable.

_ Muchas gracias.

Tras comprobar el horario y el mapa que le habían proporcionado, se dirigió hacia su primera clase de literatura. Justo la asignatura que más le gustaba ¿se podría empezar de mejor forma?. Entró en la clase y decidió entablar amistad y para ello se dirigió al primer grupo de chicas que vio.

_ Hola, soy Lucy Olgivy y soy nueva aquí y...

_ ¿Acaso tenemos cara de que nos importe tu vida? _ Le cortó una chica pelirroja de ojos color esmeralda _ Que te entre esto en la cabeza, si no perteneces al equipo de animadoras ni te atrevas a respirar el mismo aire que yo. Adiós.

Al oír aquello Lucy se quedó un poco trastornada, así que sin decir nada más se dirigió a una mesa que estaba vacía. La clase transcurrió como una clase normal de literatura, al igual que las siguientes y sin que casi Lucy se diera cuenta, llegó la hora del almuerzo. Así que cuando sonó la campana se dirigió con una enorme sonrisa al comedor, durante las clases había estando pensando y decidió intentar entablar una nueva conversación con la chica pelirroja de esta mañana y sentarse en su mesa. Así que tras pagar su almuerzo y buscar con la mirada a la pelirroja se fue directa a ella.

_ ¿Perdona me puedo sentar con vosotras?.

_ ¿Otra vez tú?, ¿pero no te había dicho que ni te acercase a nosotras?, ¿qué pasa que eres sorda o retrasada?

_ Yo solo quería...

_ Tú solo quería, ¿qué?. Estoy teniendo demasiada paciencia contigo y si no te vas de aquí y deja de molestarnos te juro que...

_ ¿Qué le vas hacer a la chica?, ¿convertirla en un maniquí sin cerebro como tú?

_ ¿Tú otra vez Lindsay?, ¿por qué no vuelves de la cueva de donde has salido y te dedicas a domesticar murciélagos?

Lucy se giró para ver a la chica que la estaba defendiendo y no se pudo creer que fuera la misma chica con la que tropezó esta mañana.

_ No sería una mala idea, ya que los murciélagos tienen mas cerebro que tú, estúpida barbie.

Cuando terminó de decir eso Lindsay le enseño su dedo medio y sin esperar respuesta, se fue con aire orgulloso hacia una mesa que estaba vacía. Lucy al ver que la chia de aspecto un tanto siniestro no era tan mala después de todo, decidió sentarse con ella.

_ ¿Puedo?.

_ Adelante, este es un país libre. Por cierto siento haber sido tan borde esta mañana, es que los Lunes por la mañana suelo tener muy mal carácter.

_ No importa por cierto me llamo Lucy Olgivy y soy nueva en el instituto.

_ Eso explica el porque no me sonaba tu cara, yo soy Lindsay Starkey pero puedes llamarme Lind y por cierto, ¿por qué te quería sentar junto a la estúpida de Mary y su séquito de chicas sin cerebros?.

_ Quería entablar a mitad con alguien.

_ Pues mal hecho, cualquier chica que se quiera juntar con ella tiene que ser una estúpida y tu no lo pareces. Además yo conozco a Mary desde que estábamos en la guardería y te puedo asegurar que no merece la pena ser amiga de ella, porque todas las que se hacen amigas de ellas se vuelven idiotas. Por eso yo no suelo relacionarme con nadie del instituto, porque casi todas las chicas mueren por pertenecer a su grupo.

_ Pero, ¿a ti no te gustaría pertenecer algún grupo?, es lo que todo el mundo quiere.

_ Sí, sé que todo el mundo quiere pertener a un grupo social y sentirse querido, excepto yo, a mi esas cosas me importan una mierda... Oh lo siento _ se disculpó a ver la expresión seria reflejada en el rostro de Lucy _ No quería parecer una antisocial, en realidad si que tengo amigos, lo que pasa es que no están en este instituto, por eso suelo estar sola, pero tú no pareces ser como los demás... no sé, hay algo en ti que me dice que eres especial y rara... así que siempre que quieras puedes venir y sentarte conmigo.

_ Gracias, muy amable.

_ Sólo si me prometes no seguir el juego de la puta de Mary, en serio no merece la pena. Por cierto ¿dónde vives?

_ Vivo en el número cinco de la calle Baker.

_ ¿En serio?, no sabía que la señora Woods tuviera otra hija aparte de los mellizos... Por cierto yo vivo en el número cuatro de la calle que está justo detrás e la tuya.

_ No soy la hija de la señora Woods, ni siquiera soy pariente de ella. Estoy de acogida en su casa a cambio de cuidar de sus mellizos ocasionalmente y de sacar buenas notas.

_ ¿En serio?, no quiero parecer una entrometida pero ¿y tus padres?.

_ No tengo... ellos... murieron en un accidente de tráfico hace diez años y desde entonces he vivido en un orfanato hasta que la señora Woods me acogió en su casa.

_ Lo siento mucho... a veces creo que hablo demasiado.

_ No te preocupes, pasó hace mucho.

Ambas chicas siguieron hablando hasta que sonó la campana, después cada se dirigió a sus respectivas aulas. Cuando las clases terminaron Lucy se encontró con Lindsay en la salida y decidieron ir juntas. Estaban llegando a la casa de Lucy cuando Lucy paró en seca al sentir esa sensación tan familiar en el estómago. Desvió la vista hacia la casa abandonada y efectivamente, el fantasma de la anciana que vio ayer estaba en la puerta, como si esperase algo.

_ Esto... Lucy, ¿te encuentras bien?. Pareces que hayas visto un fantasma.

_ ¿Qué?... no es solo que estoy un poco cansada, ya sabes las emociones del primer día de instituto.

_ Entiendo, bueno nos vemos mañana.

Lindsay se perdió por uno de los callejones que daban a su calle, pero a pesar de que había pasado cinco minutos, Lucy seguía impertérrita mirando fijamente al fantasma de la anciana, como un estatua.

_ ¿Puedes verme?_ Preguntó de repente la anciana.

Tras decir eso, Lucy movió su cabeza en un intento de disimular su don y se metió dentro de la casa sin dejar de ser observada por el fantasma de la anciana.

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí el capítulo 2, bueno ya conocemos un poco mejor a Lucy. Quiero comentar que desde un principio quise crear un personaje opuesto a Charlotte, para ver que tal se me daba, ¿os gusta? ¿Reviews? Muchas gracias por leer y sed felices :D :D :D **


	4. Conociendo al Guardián

**Hola a todos! Pues aquí el capítulo 3, espero que os guste :D :D**

**Cherrylee: (te respondo por aquí porque por privado no puedo) Hola! por fin puedo responder a tus review. Ante todo me alegro de que te gustase mis anteriores fanfics y que te identificases tanto con Charlotte, (a mi también me gusta mucho el rock) Y con respecto a este fanfic me alegro de que también te guste, y que te guste Lucy, pero tengo una pregunta ¿en serios crees que me está quedando muy Mary Sue? Sé que es todo lo contrario a Charlotte pero tampoco quería crear una Mary Sue... Espero tu opinión, un abrazo!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3: CONOCIENDO AL GUARDIÁN**

Lucy se dirigió a su habitación aún con la pregunta de la anciana muerta retumbándole en lo oídos. Cerró la puerta y se tumbó en su cama. No estaba dispuesta que le sucediera lo mismo que en su anterior instituto. No quería que la volviesen a tachar de rara sólo por un estúpido don que ella no eligió. Aún recordaba la primera vez que vio un fantasma, fue al poco tiempo de trasladarse al orfanato. Se encontraba jugando con unas niñas cuando una anciana de rostro amable se acercó y preguntó si podía verla. Lucy, que pensaba que era una persona normal, le respondió que si y enseguida entabló conversación con la mujer. Al poco tiempo unas niñas le preguntaron con quien estaba hablando y ella respondió inocentemente que con la señora Rigby, las niñas enseguida cambiaron su expresión por una de horror y se fueron corriendo. Días después Lucy se enteró que la señora Rigby era la antigua directora del orfanato, que murió de un ataque al corazón meses antes de que ella llegara.

Sí, se podría decir que a partir de ese día los problemas comenzaron para Lucy. Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, ahora más que nunca tenía que disimular que podía hablar con los muertos si quería tener más amigos. Estaba enormemente feliz de haber conocido a Lindsay pero aún quería tener más amigos e incluso se propuso a sí misma ser amiga de Mary, la chica que le habló tan mal esta mañana.

La semana transcurrió como transcurriría en la vida normal de un adolescente, Lucy no había vuelto a ver al fantasma de la anciana y su amistad con Lindsay había aumentado por momentos, por eso no fue de extrañar que el sábado por la mañana, Lindsay fuera a buscarla para enseñarle un poco la ciudad.

_ No puedo, Lind, Rose tiene que ir de compras y yo tengo que quedarme cuidando a los mellizos y a los hijos de la señora Bennett.

_ ¿En serio?... pues en ese caso, cambio de planes, me quedo aquí contigo y te ayudo, no creo que a la señora Woods le importa ya que ella me conoce desde que llevaba pañales.

_ Bueno si no te importa quedarte y ayudarme.

Lindsay entró adentro y se quitó su vieja chaqueta de cuero negra, dejando a la vista un tatuaje en la parte superior de su brazo derecho de una guitarra con la frase "I love rock'n'roll".

_ Espera Linds, ¿tienes un tatuaje?

_ Sí, desde hace casi un año.

_ ¿Y tu madre lo sabe?

_ No... es más tuve que falsificar un permiso con su firma para que me lo hicieran, no quería esperar hasta la mayoría de edad. Todos tenemos nuestros secretos, o ¿no me dirás que tú no tienes los tuyos?

_ Sí supongo...

_ ¡Lindsay! _ Gritaron los mellizos al mismo tiempo interrumpiendo a Lucy.

_ Hola, pequeños delincuentes, he venido para echar una mano a Lucy.

_ Sophie y Jamie está afuera haciendo con nosotros un muñeco de nieve mientras esperamos a que venga Jack Frost, ¿por qué no venís vosotras dos y nos ayudáis? _ preguntó Judy.

_ Esta bien, Lucy y yo estaremos encantadas de jugar con vosotros, ¿a que sí...?_ En ese preciso momento Lindsay cortó su pregunta al ver la expresión de desagrado que tenía su amiga en la cara _ ¿Qué pasa Lucy?, ¿no te gusta la nieve?

_ No desde que fue la causante de que mis padres murieran.

_ Pero Jack quiere que juegues con nosotros para que pueda conocerte _ replicó Drake con ojos de cachorrito _ Y yo le prometí que hoy nos ayudaría con nuestro muñeco de nieve, además Lind ha dicho que también nos ayudará, porfaaaaaaa di que si.

_ Venga Lucy, di que si _ Se unió Lindsay _ Además Jack te está esperando y no querrás que el espíritu del invierno se enfade contigo, ¿no?

_ ¿Tú también estás obsesionada con ese tal Jack?

_ En realidad no, pero me gusta seguirle el juego a los niños.

Ambas chicas junto con los mellizos se fueron al jardín, donde los hermanos Bennett estaban empezando a construir la base del muñeco de nieve. Lucy a regañadientes, aceptó y se unió a la construcción del muñeco de nieve. No es que ella no quisiera jugar con los niños, el problema de Lucy es que incluso el tacto frío de la nieve le causaba un poco de tristeza porque le recordaba demasiado a la muerte de sus padres.

_ Está casi listo pero nos falta una zanahoria para que termine siendo un muñeco de nieve decente_ Sugirió Jamie.

_ Tenéis razón, ahora mismo voy a la cocina y voy a por una.

Lucy se fue hacia el cajón de las verduras y empezó a rebuscar hasta que dio con una zanahoria decente para el muñeco. Una vez que comprobó que era perfecta se fue directa hacia el jardín donde los niños junto con Lindsay había empezado una guerra de bolas de nieves.

_ Chicos he encontrado una zanahoria perfecta para el muñeco... ¿pero qué hacéis?, ¡vaís a coger una pulmonía!.

_ ¡Vamos Lucy!_ Gritó divertida Lindsay_ ¡La guerra de bolas de nieve es la mejor parte del invierno!

_ ¿La mejor parte?, ya me dirás eso cuando cojas una pulmonía y tengas que estar en cama sin... ¡Auch!, ¿quién ha sido el gracioso que me ha tirado una bola de nieve en la cara?.

Lindsay se giró con una expresión entre confusa y divertida hacia los niños, y éstos miraron con complicidad al espíritu del invierno que estaba detrás de ellos. Lucy por su parte, se limpió los restos de la bola de nieve que tenía en su cara y acto seguido se quedó petrificada en el sitio al ver a un chico algo más alto que ella, una sudadera azul y el pelo blanco como la nieve. Enseguida supo que ese chico no estaba vivo. ¿Qué como lo supo?, quizás fuese porque cuando lo vio sintió esa extraña sensación en el estómago, o porque un chico de ese aspecto no era muy común. El caso es que Lucy tenía ganas de salir corriendo.

_ ¿Quién de vosotros ha sido?_ Esta vez la que preguntó fue Lindsay, rompiendo el silencio incómodo _ Venga, pequeños delincuentes, confesad de una vez.

_ Ha sido Jack Frost _ Respondieron los cuatros niños al unísono.

_ Ja-ja, eso no tenido gracia, todo el mundo sabe que es solo una expresión que nos dice nuestras abuelas para que nos abriguemos bien y... Lucy, ¿estás bien?_ Lindsay se apresuró a sujetar a su amiga por los hombros, la cual palidecía por momentos _ ¿Necesitas algo?, he visto nieve con más color que tú.

_ No es sólo que... que... ¡tengo que ir al baño a vomitar!.

Y sin esperar más preguntas por partes de nadie, Lucy se dio media vuelta y corrió velozmente hacia el baño y se encerró allí. En realidad ella no tenía ganas de vomitar, sólo era una excusa para poder evitar la mirada azul de aquel fantasma. Justo lo que le hacía falta a la pobre Lucy, no solo tenia que ver ocasionalmente al fantasma de la anciana de la casa de enfrente, si no ahora tenía que aguantar a ese también. Pero lo peor de todo es que ese se atrevía a lanzar bolas de nieve... y lo más raro de todo, ¿ los niños podían verlo?. Unos pequeños toques en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

_ Lucy, soy Lindsay, ¿qué tal estás?.

La chica, que se encontraba sentada con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, se incorporó, se echó agua fría en la cara y tratando de disimular la angustia por tener que ver a otro fantasma, abrió la puerta forzando una sonrisa.

_ Sí estoy bien, solo que me he mareado.

Lindsay acompañó a Lucy hacia el sofá y la obligó a que se tumbara mientras ella iba por un vaso de agua. Mientras afuera en el jardín, el guardián de la diversión se había quedado un poco trastornado al ver la reacción de Lucy.

_ Jack, ¿te encuentras bien?_ Preguntó de repente Jamie.

_ Sí es solo... que creo que esa chica puede verme.

_ Eso es imposible _ Le contradijo Judy _ Ella no cree en ti y por consiguiente ella no puede verte.

Jack se quedó un rato pensativo y no muy convencido por la respuesta que le había dado Judy. Él estaba cien por cien seguro de que aquella chica podía verle y que sus ojos color miel no había traspasado su figura, si no que se habían quedado fijos en los suyos. No por nada se había pasado trecientos años sin ser visto y ahora que todos los niños podían verle, sabía distinguir perfectamente la mirada de un creyente. Y por eso se propuso averiguar el porque esa chica podía verlo.

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí el capítulo 3, ¿os ha gustado?, ¿reviews?. Tengo una duda y me gustaría que me audárais, ¿me está quedando el personaje de lucy muy Mary Sue? Un abrazo a todos :D :D **


	5. Hablando con un Espíritu

**Hola a todos! Pues aquí está el capítulo cinco, espero que os guste :D :D :D Ante todo quiero dar las gracias a las que respondieron mi pregunta y por dar su opinión sobre Lucy. Sé que no es Charlotte y creo que dejé un listón muy alto en cuanto a Charlotte, pero una de las razones de crear a Lucy de esa manera es porque quería retarme a mi misma y no quería quedarme estancada en personajes tipo Charlotte (aunque siempre la amaré). Y aunque es un cambio un tanto brusco y algunas me habéis dicho que es un poco Mary Sue, seguiré centrándome en Lucy y mejorlarla poco a poco, porque como he dicho muchas veces no soy escritora (aún me queda mucho por aprender), hago esto por diversión y porque me gusta saber lo que las personas piensen sobre como escribo. (Me conformo con que no me quede muy princesa pastelosa) Un abrazo!**

**Cherrylee: Hola! no me des las gracias por que te haya respondido, al contrario yo tengo que estar agradecida por tomarte la molestia de leer mis fincs ^^ Y muchas gracias por tu opinión y espero que te guste lo que viene, un abrazo enorme!**

**Mili-free: Hola :D Muchas gracias por tu opinión, creo que tienes razón y es un poco Mary Sue, pero es verdad lo qeu dices tiene que serlo si tiene que ser el contrario de Charlotte, un abrazo :D**

**Nerea: Muchas gracias por la review y espero que te guste lo que venga :D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4: HABLANDO CON UN ESPÍRITU**

A la media hora después de que Lindsay obligara a Lucy a que se tumbara en el sofá, llego la señora Woods y tras comprobar que lo que tenía Lucy era un simple mareo, obligó a que se quedara a comer a Lindsay.

_ Pero señora Woods, es usted muy amable de verdad, pero no puedo aceptar su invitación. Mi madre se enfadará conmigo por abusar de su hospitalidad.

_ No digas tonterías, tu madre no dirá nada si la llamo personalmente y le digo que te he invitado.

Y tras estar casi diez minutos discutiendo, Lindsay se rindió y aceptó la invitación. Comieron el famoso guiso de carne de la señora Woods y tras ver que había empezado otra nevada decidieron pasar la tarde en la habitación de Lucy.

_ Tienes una gran colección de libros _ Señaló Lindsay mientras pasaba el dedo por los libros de Lucy _ Es impresionante.

_ Bueno tampoco es para tanto, más de la mitad eran de mi madre, a ella le gustaba leer tanta como a mi.

_ Por lo menos compartes algo con tu madre... la mía es tan diferente a mi, a veces pienso que me adoptaron..._ Dracula, Frankenstein, Cuentos de Andersen, La isla del tesoro, Relatos de Edgar A. Poe, Viaje al centro de la tierra... _ _Empezó a leer Lindsay en voz alta _ Veo que te gusta mucho la fantasía.

_ Sí... eso también lo heredé de mi madre.

_ _La Historia Interminable, Las Crónicas de Narnia... _y ¿que tenemos aquí? _ Dijo sacando un gran libro verde con letras doradas al que se le notaba el paso de los años _ _Peter Pan y Wendy _de James M Barrie, no sabía que también leyeras cuento de niños.

_ No es un cuento para niños _ Replicó Lucy arrebatando el libro a Lindsay _ Que _Disney _haya hecho una película sobre esta novela, no quiere decir la novela original sea para niños...

_ Perdona no quería molestarte.

_ No perdóname tú a mi, es que a veces me enfado cuando oigo eso ya que la novela es algo más oscura y al final te da una lección muy importante.

_ ¿A si?, ¿y cual es?.

_ Pues que al final tenemos que aceptar que tenemos que crecer... ¿Sabes? este libro perteneció a mi bisabuela y mi madre todas las noches me leía un capítulo porque era mi libro favorito y aunque el principio no entendía porque Wendy no se quedaba con Peter, al final supe el porque. Todos más tarde o más temprano tenemos que crecer y convertirnos en adultos y olvidarnos del niño que una vez fuimos.

_ Tienes razón a medias... porque esta bien eso de tener que crecer, madurar y todo eso, pero también esta bien conservar el niño que llevamos adentro... Quiero decir no debemos de dejar de hacer cosas que nos gusta solo porque sea considerada para niños. A mi por ejemplo me sigue gustando ver películas para niños o saltar en la cama mientras canto como cuando tenía cinco años y no por eso no acepto que voy creciendo.

_ Eso está bien en ocaciones... pero al final ¿de qué nos sirve?. Toda esa fantasía al final nos pudre el cerebro y aunque a mi también me duela he aprendido a aceptar que todo es mentira y que la magia no existe... ¿o acaso va a venir un chico que vuela y me va a llevar al País de Nunca Jamás?._ Sentenció Lucy mientras arrebataba el libro a Lindsay y lo volvía a colocar en la estantería. _ Sí realmente la magia existiera, el mundo sería mejor.  
_ ¿Cuando dejamos de ser nosotros mismos para convertirnos en adultos?... es una frase que solía decir mi abuela cuando era pequeña. Me parece bien que hayas aceptado tu madurez y quieras crecer, pero no por eso tienes que dejar de creer o de hacer lo que te gusta solo para sentirte más adulta.

_ Cuando has vivido lo que yo he vivido y te pasas diez años en un orfanato, al final no te queda más remedio que aceptar la realidad.

_ ¿Sabes?, aunque tienes muchos libros de género fantástico, no te gusta mucho la fantasía.

_ Como te dije antes la mayoría de libros eran de mi madre, los míos son los que están en esa parte de la estantería.

Lindsay se dirigió a donde decía Lucy y se puso a leer los títulos en voz alta.

_ _El Diario de Anna Frank, El niño con el pijama de Rayas, El Código Da Vinci..._ vaya, pues si que se nota el cambio entre los libros de tu madre ylos tuyos, sobre todo porque tratan de temas muy... serios.

_ Realistas diría yo. Hace tiempo que acepté que los cuentos se han acabado para mi... ahora sólo me queda seguir creciendo y aceptar la realidad.

Después de que Lucy dijera eso ambas se quedaron en un incómodo silencio. Lindsay siguió ojeando los libros mientras se preguntaba como una persona podía pensar de esa manera, es decir, Lucy tenía en parte razón pero se equivocaba enormemente con respecto a la fantasía. Si todos esos libros sobre aventuras fueron publicados, es porque a la humanidad le hace faltar creer en algo que les ayude en creer en sus propios sueños.

_ Un hombre sin sueños es un hombre sin alma _ Se atrevió a decir Lindsay tras permanecer diez minutos calladas._ Es una frase que me solía decir mi abuela antes de irme a dormir... y creo que ya sé porque lo decía.

_ Para ser tan rockera eres demasiado fantasiosa.

_ Supongo que es parte de mi encanto_ Sonrió Lindsay mientras miraba el atardecer por la ventana _ Me tengo que ir, me ha encantado conocerte un poco más pero se me ha hecho muy tarde y aún tengo que estudiar para el examen de historia.

Lucy acompaño a su amiga hasta la puerta y allí se despidió de ella con una abrazo. Después subió a su habitación dispuesta a poner un poco de orden y hacer los deberes. Pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su habitación sintió esa extraña sensación en el estómago acompañado de un frío intenso.

_ Oh no _ murmuró Lucy para si misma.

Sabía a la perfección que significaba esa sensación horrible en su estómago y eso quería decir que ahora mismo habría un fantasma en su cuarto. Abrió un poco la puerta, lo suficiente para ver quien o que estaba dentro si ser descubierta. Y efectivamente ahí estaba él sentado plácidamente en su cama. El mismo fantasma que la atormentó esta mañana se encontraba en su habitación. ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar eso a ella?.

Respiró hondo e ideó un plan de urgencia. No podía librarse del fantasma intruso, así que simplemente lo ignoraría hasta que se cansase de ella y se largarse por donde hubiera venido y quizás con un poco de suerte, no volvería a verlo. Así que tras respirar hondo, abrió con cautela la puerta y entró adentro sin fijar la vista en él.

_ Hola _ Empezó a decir el fantasma.

Genial, lo que le faltaba. Le había tocado un fantasma educado con ganas de entablar una conversación. Lucy se dirigió a la estantería y cogió el primer libro que vio, se sentó en una silla junto a su mesa de estudio y trató de ignorarlo.

_ Oye no disimules... sé que puedes verme _ Como vio que la chica no se inmutaba, empezó a zarandearle del hombro suavemente._ No me ignores... ¿por qué no quieres hablar contigo?... Te advierto de que podemos estar así toda la noche hasta que me respondas.

A Lucy se le estaba acabando la paciencia, a decir verdad ese fantasma era muy irritante. No dejaba de zarandearle el hombro mientras intentaba hablar con ella, pero una de las cualidades que poseía Lucy era la paciencia, así que estaría en esa situación aunque fuera toda la noche. O eso pensó ella pues cuando menos se lo esperó, el fantasma le quitó el libro de las manos obligandola hablar.

_ ¡Vale sí te puedo ver!, ¿contento?.

_ ¿Y por qué no lo has dicho antes?.

_ Porque no, ¿vale?. Estoy cansada de tratar con seres como tú... A ver si os entra esto en la cabeza, que pueda veros no quiere decir que sepa como ayudaros. Yo solo quiero ser una chica normal.

_ ¿Con seres como yo?, ¿qué has querido decir con eso?.

Lucy puso los ojos en blanco, si ya de por si hablar con los muertos era un fastidio, ahora añádele el tener que explicar su situación actual.

_ Pues que estás... no sé como decirlo... estás... muerto... y ahora mismo eres un fantasma.

_ ¿Y por eso estás asi? _ Empezó a reirse el chico muerto. Genial encima de todo se lo tomaba a risa. Eso iba a durar para largo.

_ No te lo digo en broma, estás muerto y deberías buscar la luz esa del túnel.

_ A ver creo que estás confundida... sé que estoy muerto, pero no soy un fantasma soy un espíritu, que es muy diferente.

_ ¿Y la diferencia es...? _ Preguntó Lucy sarcásticamente mientras levantaba una ceja.

_ Los espíritus somos seres elegidos por el Hombre de la Luna para cumplir misiones. La mía por ejemplo es traer el invierno y proteger a los niños porque también soy un guardián, es más, todo el mundo me conoce como Jack Frost.

_ ¿Así que tú eres Jack Frost?... pero yo pensaba que eras una expresión... No te ofendas pero yo nunca he creído en ti.

_ Pero si no crees en mi, ¿cómo me puedes ver?.

_ Ya te lo dije, puedo ver a los muertos que se han quedado atrapados en la tierra... y aunque tú no seas un fantasma, el hecho de que estés muerto parece ser motivo suficiente para que pueda verte.

_ Eso es...

_ Sí lo sé una maldición _ Lo interrumpió Lucy con brusquedad.

_ No, iba decir que es un don maravilloso.

_ ¿Maravilloso? No tienes ni idea... Y ahora si eres tan amable de irte, no quiero ofenderte pero tú y yo no podemos ser amigos ya que odio la nieve... Así que adiós.

Y sin esperar una respuesta por parte de Jack, Lucy empujó a Jack hacia la ventana, obligándolo que saliera afuera, para después echar el pestillo y las cortinas. Jack se quedó un poco anonadado por la reacción de Lucy, ¿cómo era posible que no le gustase la nieve? A todo el mundo le gustaba y ¿por qué ella se tomaba su don como una maldición?. Se había pasado la tarde escuchando la conversación que tuvo Lucy con Lindsay y se sintió triste al ver que esa chica había perdido la ilusión por la magia, así que se propuso que volviera a creer.

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí el capítulo 4... Como véis, a pesar de todo Lucy tambén tiene su lado oscuro, pero es normal teniendo el pasado que tuvo. Un beso enorme a todos y ¿reviews? Nos vemos en el próximo :D :D :D**


	6. Un Poco De Diversión

**Hola a todos y sed bienvenidos al capítulo 5, espero que os guste :D :D**

**Cherylee: Me alegro de que te gustase el capítulo anterior, yo también pienso que lo mejor es creer en nosotros mismos, porque si no crees en ti mismo, ¿quién lo hará por ti? Un abrazo^^**

**Mili-free: Hola :D Muchas gracias por pensar que soy una buena escritora, me sacas los colores en serio . Pero si algún día lees algo que no te guste, siempre puedes mandarme una crítica constructiva que no me enfado. Un beso :D**

* * *

**CAPÏTULO 5: UN POCO DE DIVERSIÓN**

Jack volaba a través de las nubes y agarraba su cayado con fuerza. Necesitaba hacer una ventisca lo suficientemente grande para que cerraran los institutos al día había propuesto que Lucy volviera a creer en la magia y para eso decidió hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer.

Por eso cuando Lucy se levantó el Lunes temprano, dispuesta a tener un buen día y se asomó por la ventana de su habitación, bufó molesta. Odiaba la nieve, el frío, la escarcha y todo lo que tuviera que ver con la estación del invierno. Pero al fin y al cabo era Lunes y aunque estuviera nevando tenía que ir al instituto como una buena chica, así que se puso unos vaqueros y un jersey de lana azul y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

_ Buenos días Rose.

_ Buenos días Lucy, he hecho café por si te apetece.

Lucy se sirvió una gran taza de café con leche y encendió la pequeña radio que había en la cocina, se sentó a lado de Rose y empezó a escuchar las noticias de la mañana mientras se bebía a pequeños sorbos el café.

_... Y tas este breve noticiario informativo, damos paso a la previsión del tiempo para hoy Lunes. La noche pasada se desató una enorme ventisca que ha provocado que los colegios e institutos de Burguess se hayan cerrado por hoy. También algunas carreteras locales se han cerrado por peligro de accidente..._

"Genial, así que me he levantado para nada" pensó Lucy mientras se terminaba el café.

_ Así que te has levantado para nada _ Comentó Rose adivinando los pensamientos de Lucy _ A veces Jack Frost hace de las suyas y nos cambia los planes.

_ Ni que lo diga _ Respondió con cierto tono de enfado _ Pero mirándolo por el lado bueno, puedo adelantar mis estudios para mis próximos exámenes y comenzar con el complicado trabajo de historia.

Así que tras ayudar a la señora Woods con las tazas sucias del desayuno, se dirigió a su cuarto. Una vez allí sacó su libro de historia y algunos que había cogido en la biblioteca y comenzó con el trabajo. A Lucy, como cualquier adolescente, no le gustaba estudiar, pero teniendo en cuenta que afuera estaba todo cubierto de nieve y hacía un frío horrible, hacer un trabajo sobre la segunda guerra mundial era la mejor opción que tenía. Así que comenzó con su trabajo sin percatarse de que era observada por el espíritu del invierno.

_ Oh venga, ¿en serio te va a poner a estudiar teniendo un estupendo día para disfrutar de la nieve afuera? _ Exclamó Jack indignado.

Jack se quedó observándola durante algunos minutos hasta que de pronto una sonrisa traviesa se asomó en su rostro. De repente recordó a los dos mellizos que vivían en esa casa y se les ocurrió que serían los perfectos aliados para hacer que Lucy jugara con la nieve. Así que sin pensárselo dos veces, se fue volando hacia el cuarto de los mellizos.

** 0o0o0**

_ ¡Lucy queremos ir a jugar a la nieve! _ Exclamaron los mellizos a la vez mientras entraban con gran estrépito en la habitación.

_ Lo siento pero tengo que hacer este trabajo de historia y estudiar para el examen de literatura. ¿No os puede llevar vuestra madre?.

_ No _ Comenzó Judy con tristeza _ Mama tiene que trabajar en el ordenador y no puede. Por favor llévanos, además que Ja... ¡auch!, ¿Drake por que me has dado un codazo en el brazo?.

_ Lo que mi hermana quiere decir _ Continuó Drake_ Es que puede que Lindsay esté allí en el parque, pues suele ir cuando ha nevado.

Lucy se quedó en silencio mientras observaba la cara de los mellizos. Esos dos le ocultaban algo, de eso estaba segura, pero no conseguía adivinar el que. Tras mucho pensarlo al final aceptó ir, ya que era incampáz de negarle algo a los niños. Así que tras abrigarse como si se fuera de viaje al Polo Norte, se dirigió con ellos al parque . En cuanto llegaron los mellizos corrieron hacia donde estaban los hijos de la señora Benett y Lucy se sentó en un banco a vigilarlos mientras se arreepntía cada vez más el haber hecho caso a los niños.

_ Lucy Olgivy, ¿eres tú?.

_ Hola Lind, ¿qué tal?_ Respondió sin mucho ánimos

_ Oye, ¿A que viene ese estado de ánimo? Ha nevado y eso quiere decir que no hemos librado del instituto. ¿Y qué mejor que librase de ir a clases y de ver la cara de la zorra de Mary?

_ Viene a que cada vez soporto menos el frío.

_ Pero si el frío es lo mejor del mundo... Venga no me mires así... Te invito a un chocolate caliente y te enseño un poco la zona, ¿te apetece?.

Lucy aceptó y después de asegurarse que los mellizos estarían bien se dirigió junto con Lindsay al puesto de chocolate que había junto a un gran lago congelado. Ambas iban tan distraídas que no se dieron cuentan de un chico que iba cargado con una bandeja de chocolate caliente, hasta que tropezaron con él.

_ Cuanto lo siento...¿Estás bien...?. _ Se disculpó un chico de ojos marrones y pelo rubio.

_ Lucy, y si no te preocupes no ha sido nada. ¿Y tú eres?.

_ Él es Damen _ Se apresuró a decir Lindsay _ Y él es la mascosta oficial de...

_ ¡Damen! _ Gritó una chica furiosa desde el otro lado del parque, ¿qué haces hablando con esas dos?

_ De la zorra pelirroja de Mary _ Finalizó Lindsay poniendo los ojos en blanco.

_ Es que me he tropezado con Lucy y le debía una disculpa.

_ Hola Mary _ Saludó alegremente Lucy _ Qué bien que haya nevado y no haya clases, ¿eh?.

_ ¿A ti quien te ha dado permiso para hablar conmigo?. Vamos Damen _ Ordenó mientras ponía cara de asco y llevaba a rastras a su novio.

_ ¡Eso vete al club de alterne de donde te has escapado! _ Gritó Lindsay mientras le enseñaba el dedo medio _ Y en cuanto a ti Lucy, ¿cuándo aprenderás que la zorra de Mary jamás te tratará bien?.

_ Pero es que a mi me gustaría entablar algún tipo de relación amistosa con ella... No sé, yo no la veo tan mala chica después de todo.

_ ¿Qué no la ves tan mala chica después de todo?, ¿estamos ablando de la misma Mary?. Por favor Lucy abre los ojos... a esa misma chica a la cual tú la llamas buena persona, le encanta joder a chicas como tú. Se siente bien mientras humilla a las demás... Pensaba que eras diferente, pero veo que eres otra adolescente estúpida con ganas de ser popular. Así que será mejor que me vaya a mi casa a escuchar la discografía de David Bowie y si algún día abres los ojos, te estaré esperando. Adiós.

Lucy se quedó un poco trastornada a la par que triste cuando vio la reacción de su amiga. Ahora tendría que hacer algo para hacer las paces con ella, ¿pero el qué?. Se sentó en el mismo banco que estaba sentada antes de que llegara Lindsay, pensando en una manera de pedirle perdón cuando una bola de nieve le impactó en la cara. Pero en lugar de estar enfadada, sintió una oleada de felicidad y de ganas de lanzar bolas de nieve.

_ A ver... ¿quién de vosotros ha sido? _Preguntó riendomientras se unía a una guerra de bolas de nieve.

Enseguida Lucy se olvidó del enfado que tuvo con Lindsay e incluso olvidó su odio a la nieve. Es más se olvidó incluso de mirar por donde iba, por eso no fue de extrañar que se tropezara con el mismo chico por segunda vez en el día.

_ L-lo siento_ Se disculpó Lucy con la cara roja.

_ No te preocupes no ha sido nada, te llamabas Lucy, ¿verdad?.

_ Sí, Lucy Olgivy.

_ Pues nos vemos mañana en el instituto, Lucy_ Sonrió Damen mientras se alejaba.

Lucy ante eso no pudo evitar sonreir como una idiota, ya que era el primer chico guapo que le hablaba a ella y encima se acordaba de su nombre.

_ ¿Ves como la nieve no es tan mala después de todo? E incluso te ha ayudado a acercarte a ese chico.

_ ¿Tú otra vez?, y ate dije que no quería saber nada de ti. Además esto está rodeado de personas como me vean hablando contigo pensarán que estoy loca... Y créeme ya he pasado por eso. Así que olvídate de mi y vete a provocar tormentas.

_ No pienso alejarme de ti hasta que vuelvas a recuperar la ilusión y creas en la magia.

_ ¿Lo dices en serio?.

_ Sí, por algo fui nombrado guardián.

Lucy suspiró, a lo largo de los años siempre había encontrado algún que otro fantasma pero cada vez que ella demostraba su desinterés por ayudarlos, éstos pasaban de ella. ¿Por qué éste no era como los demás?. Miró su reloj y vio que ya era la hora de comer, así que se dirigió hacia donde estaban los mellizos.

_ Veo que por fin te has hecho amiga de Jack _ Rió Judy.

_ Vosotros... ¿también podéis verlo?.

_ Por supuesto _ Siguió Drake_ Para ver a Jack sólo hay que creer en él. Por cierto, ¿puede venir Jack a casa?

Lucy miraba a los niños y a Jack sin saber que responder, ¿sería conveniente traer a un espíritu a casa sabiendo que no la dejaría en paz hasta que hiciera no sé que cosa con ella ?. Pero entonces volvió a mirar las caras de los niños y decidió hacerles caso. Así que volvió a casa seguida por los mellizos y por el espíritu del invierno que no paraba de revolotear a su alrededor, haciendo reír a los niños. Llegaron a la casa y los niños entraron dentro menos Lucy y Jack, que se quedaron hablando afuera.

_ Creo que te debo una disculpa _ Empezó Lucy _ No he sido muy amable contigo. Pero es que yo solo quiero ser una chica normal... yo no elegí el poder ver a gente muerta.

_ ¿Y por eso eres así de aburrida?.

_ No soy aburrida... sólo me comporto como una chica normal de dieciséis años, además no tienes ni idea por lo que he pasado. No todo el mundo ha tenido una bonita familia... algunos hemos tenido que aprender a convertirnos en adultos solos y si supieras... _ En ese punto de la conversación Lucy se detuvo, ya que vio a alguien acercarse hacia donde ella estaba. Bueno alguien por decir algo, pues era la anciana muerta de la casa de enfrente.

_ ¿Si supiera qué?... ¿estás bien?_ Jack se giró y vio a la anciana que se acercaba hacia ellos _ Ah hola señora Starkey.

_ ¿Tú también puede ver a los muertos?.

_ Supongo que los veo porque soy un espíritu.

_ Hola Jack _ Comenzó la anciana _ Tú eres Lucy, ¿verdad?. Tienes que ayudarme.

_ Lo siento pero no puedo yo...

_ Pero eres la única que me ve y puedes darle un mensaje a mi nieta Lindsay.

* * *

**Hola hola! Pues al final resulta que el fantasma es la abuela de Lindsay... ¿cómo acabará la cosa? Y aparte lucy se ha suavizado un poco con Jack... ¿Reviews? Gracias por leer :D :D :D**


	7. Recuerdos

**Hola! Pues aquí os dejo el capítulo 6, espero que os guste :D**

**Cherrylee: Hola! yo también pienso que la nieve es genial, pero Lucy como comprenderás no piensa lo mismo :( Gracia spor leer y un abrazo lml**

**Mili-free: Hola! Gracias por decir que no te esperaba lo de la abuela de Lindsay... la verdad es que siempre trato de sorprenderos. Un abrazo :D :D :D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6: RECUERDOS**

_ Espera... no puedo hacerlo._ Murmuró Lucy.

_ ¿Y por qué no?. _ Cuestionó Jack _ Tienes un don fantástico... Mucha gente mataría por poder hacer lo que tú haces e incluso hay personas que engañan a otras personas diciendo que tienen tu don para conseguir dinero. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Eso a lo que tu llamas maldición es lo que te hace única.

_ Pero yo no quiero ser única... yo solo quiero ser una persona normal... Yo solo quiero encajar en un grupo de amigos y tener problemas normales... yo nunca quise nada de ésto. Además, ¿qué quieres que le diga?, hola Lindsay lo siento pero veo el fantasma de tu abuela y quiere darte un mensaje... ¡Suena ridículo y estúpido!

_ Por favor _ Rogó el fantasma de la anciana _ No entiendes la impotencia que siento cada vez que veo a mi nieta y no poder comunicarme con ella. Necesito que le des el mensaje para que yo pueda cruzar al otro lado.

Lucy se quedó en silencio observando el rostro arrugado de la anciana. Jamás había ayudado a un fantasma pasar al otro lado porque no sabía como ayudarlos. A decir verdad siempre había sido un desastre en ese aspecto, por eso odiaba su don, porque todo el mundo pedía ayuda y Lucy no sabía como dársela. Pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez el fantasma era de la abuela de la única persona que la había tratado bien en el instituto. La única chica que a pesar de su aspecto un tanto oscuro y desaliñado, se había atrevido a ser su amiga. Por eso decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era devolverle el favor y conseguir hacer las paces con ella.

_ Está bien... pero no creo que Lindsay me crea... es más las personas me suelen tachar de loca cuando descubren mi don. Y si ella no me cree ¿cómo podré ayudarte?.

_ Tienes razón... traétela aquí y yo te ayudaré a que crea.

Lucy se despidió de la anciana y se fue a comer seguida por Jack. Terminó de comer y se fue directa a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama, pensando en la mejor manera de contarle el secreto a su amiga sin que ésta la tomara por una loca.

_ No te tomará por loca_ Comentó Jack adivinando los pensamientos de Lucy.

_ ¿Y tú como puedes saber eso?.

_ Porque te he visto con esa chica y sé que te aprecia lo suficiente como para no llamarte loca y creer en lo que tú le digas. Además yo te acompañaré.

Lucy se quedó pensativa mientras mantenía la vista fija en el techo. ¿Por qué ese chico muerto amigo de los niños y con superpoderes era tan pesado con ella?. Ahora gracias a él tenía que ir a casa de su única amiga y convencerla de que el fantasma de su abuela quería hablar con ella. Después de pensarlo más detenidamente, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era acabar con el asunto cuanto antes. Así que tras ponerse su abrigo se dirigió junto con Jack a la casa de Lindsay.

Llegó a la casa de Lindsay y llamó al timbre y enseguida abrió una mujer no mayor de cuarentas años de rostro amable.

_ Usted debe de ser la señora Starkey... yo soy Lucy Olgivy, un placer. ¿Está Lindsay?, me gustaría hablar con ella.

_ Llámame Laura, Lindsay está en su habitación, pasa.

Lucy entró seguida de Jack y se dirigió hacia donde la madre de Lindsay le había indicado donde esta la habitación. Lucy dio tres golpes secos a la puerta, pero nadie respondió. Desde afuera de la habitación se podía oír perfectamente _Starman _de David Bowie, así que supuso que por mucho que llamase a la puerta no la oiría, así que optó por pasar al plan "B" y entrar sin permiso.

Entró y no pudo aguantar la risa al ver el espectáculo que tenía montado su amiga en su habitación. Lindsay, estaba subida a su cama y saltaba al ritmo de la música, pero lo mejor era que había cogido un cepillo y lo estaba utilizando a modo de micrófono mientras cantaba la canción.

_ ¿Lo ves? Tu amiga tiene la misma edad que tú y sí sabe como divertirse _ Rió Jack mientras observaba el "concierto".

_ Hola Lind _ Dijo Lucy poniéndose delante de ella para que se percartara de su precencia.

_ ¡Joder Lucy que susto! _ Exclamó mientras se ponía roja _ ¿Por qué no me has llamado a la puerta?

_ Lo hice, pero no me oías, así que abrir la puerta. Espero que no te importe.

_ No... pero que me hayas visto en pleno concierto de David Bowie... ¡joder que vergüenza!... Ésto no lo contarás por ahí, ¿verdad?.

_ No te preocupes, tú secreto está a salvo conmigo, pero si me permites un comentario, te diré que incluso lo haces tan bien como el mismísimo David Bowie.

_ ¿En serio...? _ Se sonrojó Lindsay, pero pronto cambió su expresión por una de enfado al recordar lo sucedido esta mañana en el parque _ Y bien, ¿a que has venido?, ¿a comentar lo genial que es la zorra de Mary y que te gustaría ser como ella?.

_ No verás... siento mucho que te enfadaras conmigo esta mañana, por eso he venido... a hablar contigo. Verás al estar los diez últimos años de mi vida sola y sin amigos, he descuidado un poco el concepto que tenía sobre la amistad, y no me he dado cuenta de lo buena amiga que eres. Por eso he decido contarte mi secreto.

_ ¿En serio?

_ Sí, como tú me dijiste hace unos días, las amigas no deben tener secretos. Y tras saber el secreto de que tienes un tatuaje oculto y que te gusta cantar saltando en la cama he decidido compartir el mío.

_ ¿Y cuál es?.

_ No te lo puedo decir aquí... tienes que venir conmigo. Pero te prometo que cuando lo sepas lo entenderás todo. Sólo te pido que ni te ríes de mi ni me taches de loca, ni que se lo cuentes a nadie... Eres la primera persona con la que tengo la suficiente confianza como para contárselo.

_ ¿Eres un extraterrestre?... Vale, iré contigo, pero que sepas que me estás asustando.

Lindsay cogió su chaqueta de cuero y fue casi llevada a rastras por Lucy hacia la casa de su difunta abuela. Cuando Lucy se detuvo en la puerta, Lindsay se quedó mirando la cara de su amiga intentando adivinar una explicación razonable escrutando su rostro. Pero nada.

_ ¿Y bien?... Y me has traído a esta casa vacía porque...

_ Sabes perfectamente que esta casa vacía no es una casa cualquiera para ti pues... aquí vivió tu difunta abuela.

Lindsay se quedó petrificada en el sitio sin saber que decir. Nunca le había contado a Lucy lo de la casa ni mucho menos lo de su abuela, ya que el recuerdo de su muerte era muy doloroso. La chica fijó sus ojos a los de Lucy, pero éstos no mostraban ninguna señal de que estuviera burlándose de ella. En cambio Lucy miraba hacia la derecha de donde estaba Lindsay, pues el fantasma de su abuela acababa de aparecer junto a su nieta.

_ ¿Cómo lo has sabido?... ¿es ésta una jodida broma entre tú y Mary?.

_ No... verás, todo ésto tiene que ver con mi secreto..._ Lucy cogió aire para después continuar _Yo puedo ver... a los muertos. Y ahora mismo... tu abuela está junto a ti, justo en tu lado derecho.

_ Esto no tiene gracia Lucy, ¿no sabes que gastar bromas sobre las personas muertas está mal?.

Lucy evitó la mirada de su amiga, pues la estaba mirando de la misma manera que lo habían hecho otras personas al conocer su secreto. En su lugar, miró a Jack, el cual le lanzó una mirada cargada de ánimos y luego miró a la anciana pidiendo ayuda con la mirada.

_ Dile a Lindsay que sé que aún conserva la llave que le di antes de morir.

_ Tu abuela dice que aún conservas la llave que te dió antes de morir.

La chica se llevó la mano al pecho institivamente, donde debajo de su camiseta tenía colgada del cuello una peqeña llave.

_ ¿Có-cómo sabes eso?... Nadie sabe eso ni siquiera mis padres... Fue un secreto entre mi abuela y yo... me dijo que algún día me haría falta, pero murió y al final no supe cual era su utilidad.

_ No bromeaba cuando te dije que podía hablar con los muertos. Es más tu abuela se encuentra entre nosotros en este momento.

_ ¿En serio?

_ Dile que ya va siendo hora de que sepa su utilidad y que lo que tengo que enseñarle está dentro de la casa.

_ Dice tu abuela que es hora de que sepas el porque de la llave y que tenemos que entrar dentro de la casa.

Lindsay dudó un momento pero finalmente sacó de su bolsillo un anillo con tres llaves, cogió la que parecía la más vieja y la introdujo en el cerrojo oxidado de la puerta de la casa. Pasado unos segundos y tras hacer un poco de presión sobre la cerradura, Lindsay, consiguió abrir la puerta.

_ Me ha costado abriarla, ya que hacía años que nadie entraba. ¿Sabes?, mi padre quería vender la casa, pero tras leer el testamento y saber que mi abuela me la dejó en herencia, le pedí que no la vendiera, ya que me trae muy buenos recuerdos y algún día me gustaría vivir aquí.

Ambas chicas seguida por Jack entraron. La casa estaba vacía a excepción de una vieja estantería con algunos libros polvorientos y una enorme chimenea justo en el centro del salón. Lindsay empezó a caminar por la estancia con aire nostálgico.

_ En este mismo sitio, junto a la chimenea, es donde mi abuela me contaba cuentos en invierno. Solía encender la chimenea y preparar chocolate caliente y galletas... Como la echo de menos.

_ Dile que yo también la echo de menos y que si podía sacar de la estantería el libro que solía leerle de pequeña.

_ Dice que ella también te echa de menos y que saques de la estantería el libro que te leía de pequeña.

Lindsay obedeció y buscó en el estantería y sacó un viejo libro con las tapas azules cuyo título era "_Personajes de Leyenda"_

_ Muy bien... ¿y ahora que se supone...?. Espera un momento... ¿qué es esto? _ Lindsay se fijó que en el hueco que había ocupado el libro había una pequeña puerta de una caja fuerte oculta. _ Nunca me había percatado de la caja fuerte... supongo que cuando eres pequeña no te fijas en esas cosas.

_ La combinación es la fecha de su cumpleaños.

_ Dice tu abuela que la combinación es la fecha de tu cumpleaños.

Lindsay movió la rueda de la caja según la fecha de su cumpleaños. Finalmente se abrió con un chirrido y pudo sacar una pequeña caja azul con detalles dorados.

_ ¡Pero si es...! Es la caja de música que solía ponerme mi abuela antes de que fuera a dormir... Ella solía dar tres vueltas con... _ En ese punto se detuvo al recordar algo. Sacó la pequeña llave que estaba colgada de su cuello y la introdujo en una pequeña ranura. Dio tres vueltas y enseguida se abrió dejando al descubierto una pequeña bailarina con un tutú blanco que daba vueltas alrededor de un muñeco de nieve mientras sonaba _Para Elisa _de Beethven.

_ Se la quise dejar de herencia, pero al morirme tan repentinamente no pude decírselo... y por eso no podía irme porque quería que mi nieta se quedara con la caja de música.

_ Dice que no pudo decirte lo de la caja de música porque murió repentinamente y que por eso no pudo ir al otro lado, porque tenía que entregarte la caja.

_ Abuela... _ Murmuró entre lágrimas en los ojos.

La anciana puso la mano sobre el hombro de su nieta a modo de consuelo y ésta miró hacía el lado donde estaba su abuela al notar una energía cálida en su hombro.

_ Tu abuela te esta tocando el hombro _ Dijo Lucy.

_ Ya veo la luz... Lucy muchas gracias por ayudarme y dile a mi nieta que aunque se vista de esa manera tan extraña sigue siendo la dulce niña que se quedaba dormida mientras leía cuentos. _ La anciana miró por última vez a su nieta antes de desaparecer para siempre.

_ Lind... tu abuela por fin descansa en paz... y me ha dicho que aunque vistas de esa manera tan rara sigues siendo ese dulce niña que se dormía mientra ella leía cuentos.

_ Muchas gracias Lucy... siento no haberte creído antes _ Abrazó a su amiga con fuerza _ Gracias por confiar en mi y contarme tu secreto... al final no me equivocaba cuando te dije que había algo especial en ti. Siempre me pregunté que habría hecho mi padre con la caja de música... pero sólo estaba guardada en la caja fuerte.

_ Es una caja muy bonita, pero ¿por qué tenía delante este libro ocultándola? _ Señaló Lucy mientras abría el libro.

_ Ah bueno, eso tiene una fácil explicanción. Verás este libro era mi favorito de pequeña... Cada vez que me quedaba a dormir en esta casa, mi abuela me leía un capítulo y supongo que por eso mi abuela lo puso ahí de forma estratégica.

_ ¿Y de qué trata el libro?

_ Trata sobre los personajes de cuento... como Santa Claus, el Hada de los Dientes, el Creador de Sueños, el Conejito de Pascua y mi favorito... el padre del invierno. Te parecerá estúpido pero cuando era una niña siempre creí en esos personajes e incluso siempre quise conocerlos... Pero quizás el padre del invierno sea mi favorito porque cada vez que nevaba significaba que podía quedarme en casa de mi abuela para que me leyera junto a la chimenea... E incluso solía llamarlo para que viniera antes... ¿Suena estúpido verdad?.

_ La verdad es que no suena estúpido teniendo en cuenta de que existo y mi trabajo consiste en traer el invierno _ Dijo Jack alegremente.

_ Lind... ¿te pasa algo?... Pareces que hayas visto un fantasma estás muy pálida... Y se supone que la que ve fantasma soy yo.

_ Lucy... ¿quién diablos es ese chico que ha aparecido de repente a tu lado?.

* * *

**Pues parece que Lindsay por fin puede ver a Jack... ¿os lo esperábais? ¿os ha gustado el capítulo?... ¿reviews? Gracias por leer y un abrazo enorme a todas :D**


	8. El Pacto

**Hola a todas! Aquí os dejo el capítulo 7, espero que os guste! :D :D :D**

**Cherrylee: Hola hola! bueno voy a reponder a tus preguntas XD Lo primero de todo es que esta historia no tiene nada que ver con mis otros fincs, es otra historia paralela XD ¿Qué si Lucy está empezando a querer su don? Bueno digamos que ya lo odia menos gracias a que Lindsay confió en ella y pudo ayudar a su amiga... Y en cuanto a la pregunta de porque Lindsay ve a Jack, lo explicaré en este capítulo pero si por lo que sea no me has entendido te lo explicaré XD Muchas gracias por la review, un abrazo!**  
**Mili-free: Hola! gracias por decir que soy una escritora y que sé jugar con los sentimientos de los lectores... ahora me siento un poco manupuladora (?) Un abrazo :D :D :D :D**

**CAPÍTULO 7: EL PACTO**

* * *

_ ¿Quién es quien?.

_ No trates de disimular Lucy, no estoy ciega... ahora mismo estoy viendo a un chico de pelo blanco al lado tuya.

Jack que estaba igual de asombrado o más que Lindsay, se colocó justo enfrente de ella, observando los ojos verdes de la chica que expresaba terror a la vez que sorpresa. Y cuando finalmente se convenció de que no mentía, el rostro de Jack dibujo una enorme sonrisa.

_ ¡Puedes verme!_ Exclamó el albino sonriendo mientras saltaba emocionado.

_ Sí... no eres invisible, ¿pero que demonios le pasa a ese chico?.

_ Ese chico _ Comenzó Lucy_ Lo creas o no es Jack Frost... el espíritu del invierno. Y por lo que me contó sólo las personas que creen en él de corazón pueden verle... excepto yo. Yo puedo verlo porque al estar muerto también puedo verlo.

_ ¿Pero cómo va a ser eso posible?... Hace unos minutos estaba hablando sobre el libro que me leía mi abuela y sobre lo mucho que creía en los personajes de los cuentos... ¿y ahora me dices que este tío es el espíritu del invierno?. ¿Y qué va ser lo siguiente?, ¿qué el conejo de pascua también existe?.

_ El conejo de Pascua es tan real como yo, como el Hada de los Dientes, el Creador de Sueños y Santa Claus.

_ ¿En serio?_ Preguntaron las dos chicas al unísono.

_ Sí y a tu pregunta de porque me puedes ver _ Dijo Jack acercándose a Lindsay _ Es porque supongo, que al recordar los cuentos de tu abuela y al recordar que de pequeña creías en mi, has activado sin quererlo tu inocencia.

_ ¿Mi inicencia?

_ Sí, la inocencia que tiene todos los niños y que ha medida que van creciento la van perdiendo.

Lindsay se colocó una mano sobre la frente para comprobar que no tenía fiebre y cuando se convenció de que no sufría alucinaciones, comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del extraño chico. Observó sus pies descalzos, su pelo tan blanco como la nieve, su extraño cayado y su sudadera llena de escarcha. Después cuando se dio por sastisfecha, miró a Lucy con una mirada interrogadora a lo que Lucy sólo respondió con un leve movimiento afirmativo.

_ Esta bien _ Razonó Lindsay _ Te creo... pero que sepas que esta situación me parece una locura. Por cierto Lucy, ¿tú desde cuando puedes verlo?.

_ Digamos que desde el primer día que viniste a mi casa. ¿Te acuerdas cuando estábamos en el jardín y de repente me encontré mal?. Pues fue porque lo vi aparecer de repente y después de eso no ha parado de molestarme... e incluso me convención para ayudar a tu abuela. Así que si tienes que dar las gracias a alguien, dárselas a él.

_ Bueno pues en ese caso te debo una. _ Dijo Lindsay con un tono más tranquilo

**0o0o0**

En el mismo instante en que Lindsay trataba de asimilar que estaba viendo al mismísimo Jack Frost, en un sitio que estaba a kilómetros de allí y en lo más profundo de una cueva, se encontraba Pitch Black, el mismísimo rey de la pesadillas. El ser oscuro, el cual había creado tantas pesadillas en la edad media, el mismo que estuvo apunto de derrotar a los guardianes y el que ahora se encontraba sentado en su frío trono de piedra.

Cada día que pasaba se acordaba de como estuvo a punto de alzarse con el poder absoluto si no hubiera sido por esos horribles guardianes. Había pasado cuatro años de aquel sucedo y aún le hervía la sangre.

_ ¡Maldición! _ Gritó furioso _ Necesito un plan para derrotar a esos malditos guardianes y poder vengarme por lo que me hicieron.

Se incorporó y se puso a dar vueltas en círculos por la estancia mientras pensaba algo decente. No podía volver a repetir los fallos de la última vez, eso seguro, ¿pero qué es lo que tenía los guardianes que él no?... Y entonces como si alguien le hubiese dado un golpe en la cabeza le llegó la respuesta.

_ ¡Eso es!, ¡ellos son más furtes porque son un grupo!... necesito un aliado que me ayude.

El punto fuerte de Pitch no era la inteligencia, pero por una vez pareció encontrar la solución de todos sus problemas. Si los guardianes había triunfado era porque eran un grupo muy unido, y siempre se había dicho que la unión hace la fuerza. Así que decidió buscar un aliado. Se puso a pensar, ¿quién podría querer ayudarle en su misión?... Quizás Seraphina, la Madre Naturaleza, pero pronto rechazó la idea al recordar lo estirada y lo buena amiga de Mim que era.

Podría intentarlo con Lucky, el duende irlandés, pero pronto lo rechazó también esa idea al recordar lo buen amigo que era de Sandy, el creador de sueños. ¿Pero entonces quién?. Necesitaba a un ser que estuviera dispuesto ayudarlo sin cuestionar sus decisiones y que tuviera un poder casi o igual de oscuro como él. De repente paró en seco al pensar en la persona idónea.

_ ¡Ya lo tengo!_ Exclamó con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

Así que sin perder más el tiempo, desapareció tras arena negra para parecer en otro lugar diferente. Un lugar tan profundo y oscuro que se podría decir que estaba en las mismísimas entrañas de la tierra. Caminó unos metros hasta encontrar en la orilla de un lago de aguas negras, en la cuál un barquero permanecía sentado en su vieja barca de madera.

_ Hola Caronte * _ Saludó Pitch con tono neutro._ Vengo a ver a Hades.

_ Ya sabes el precio.

Pitch hizo aparecer una moneda de plata y se la entregó al barquero, para acto seguido subirse a la barca. En seguida Caronte se puso a navegar, sin prisas pero sin pausa, hacia el extremo opuesto de la orilla donde su jefe vivía. Caronte era conocido entre los espíritus como un ser maldito, un ser humano el cuál se atrevió a desafiar la muerte en una ocasión y ésta con el permiso de Mim lo castigó convirtiéndolo en su esclavo para toda la eternidad por su osadía. Pero eso ocurrió hace tanto siglos que ni el propio Caronte se acuerda de el porque era obligado a transportar las ánimas hacia su amo.

_ Ya hemos llegado _ Sentenció Caronte mientras estacionaba la barca en la orilla del lago _ Cuando vuelvas te estaré esperando.

Pitch bajó de la barca y se adentró por una oscura y fría cueva hasta llegar a una estancia iluminada por antorchas. En el centro de ésta y sentado en un enorme trono hecho por huesos humanos se encontraba Hades o lo que es lo mismo, la muerte. El único ser que tenía el derecho de decidir donde enviar las ánimas, sí a la vida eterna o si por el contrario condenarlas a un destino cruel. El único al cual Mim lo trataba con un profundo respeto por ser el único espíritu con la capacidad de desempeñar ese trabajo.

_ Hola Hades_ Saldó Pitch cortesmente.

_ Hola Pitch, que agradable sorpresa, no sabía nada de ti desde... que los guardianes de Mim te derrotaron hace cuatro años.

_Yo también me alegro de verte_ Respondió Pitch aguantando las ganas de insultarlo _ He venido porque quiero proponerte un trato... un trato que no podrás rechazar.

_ Te escucho.

_ Veras he venido hasta aquí para proponerte hacer un pacto. Uniremos nuestras fuerzas para derrotar a los guardianes y a Mim y así la oscuridad reinará para toda la eternidad.

_ ¿Y que gano yo con eso? _ Cuestionó Hades irguiéndose sobre la silla, haciendo que su rostro fuera iluminado por la luz de las antorchas de la sala, dejando al descubierto el rostro de un hombre de cuarenta años con ojos ta negros como la noche.

_ Pues que si ganamos aparte de tener el control absoluto del inframundo y de las ánimas de los muertos, tendrás el control absoluto de las ánimas de los humanos y podrás controlarlo a tu antojo... Imagínate miedo y muerte una buena combinación.

Hades se volvió a recostar sobre su asiento mientras pensaba en la preposición. Él siempre había sido de los neutros desde que comenzó su misión, nunca se había opocisionado sobre ningún bando, permaneciendo entre las tinieblas decidiendo el destino de las ánimas durante siglos. Quizás demasiado tiempo y quizás el rey de las pesadillas tenía razón y ya iba siendo hora de romper las reglas y conseguir las ánimas de los vivos. Sería la venganza perfecta contra Mim, aquel hombre que lo condenó a la oscuridad eterna por haber asesinado sin piedad a miles de personas cuando era solo el capitán de un ejército.

_ ¿Y bien?_ Preguntó Pitch impacientemente.

_ Acepto el trato.

* * *

**Hola hola! Pues hasta aquí el capítulo 7, ¿os ha gustado?, ¿reviews? Muchas gracias por leer y perdonad el retraso pero es que estaba muy ocupada :(.**

**(*) Caronte era conocido en la mitología por transportar las ánimas de los muertos en el inframundo. Los muertos les pagaba con una moneda de plata a cambio de llevarlos a la otra orilla donde lo esperaba Hades. (Podéis consultar más en la Wikipedia)**


	9. Pesadilla

**Hola a todas! Bienvenidas al capítulo 8, espero que os guste. Antes que nada me gustaría agradecer el apoyo que me dais, de verdad no me lo merezco :)**

**Cherrylee: Hola :D Me alegro de que lo entendieras todo y espero que te guste lo que venga. Como siempre muy agradecida por la reiew y por ciert me he reído cuando me has dicho que te has imaginado a Hades de Hércules, es curioso porque la primera vez que vi El Origen de los Guardianes y vi a Pitch dije "el malo se parece al Hades de Hércules" XD Un abrazo :D**

**Mili-free: Hola :D Has acertado soy una gran manipuladora desde que nací XDDD Me alegro de que te guste la idea de que añadiera personajes mitológico, un abrazo y gracias por la review ^^**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8: PESADILLA**

En el Polo Norte, oculto entre unas enormes montañas cubierta de nieve, se encontraba un gran palacio que pertenecía a Norte o como se le conoce popularmente Santa Claus. Dicho palacio era tan enorme que hacía la veces de fábrica de juguetes, de vivienda e incluso de sala de reuniones. En ese mismo instante, en una de las salas se encontraba Norte, creando pequeñas esculturas de hielo que pronto serían juguetes para las próximas navidades. Estaba creando un pequeño barco cuando de repente fue interrumpido.

_ ¡kjhdkaykafhafha! _ Gritó un yeti abriendo de golpe la puerta,

_ ¡¿Pero no te he dicho que llames a la puerta antes de avisar? _ Gritó enfurecido Norte _ ¡Ya sabes que no me gusta que me interrumpan si no hay un motivo decente!.

_ akhfahfahfkafauhf_ Protestó el Yeti mientras arrojaba a Jack Frost al suelo con muy poca delicadeza _ Jfhahfahfilahfhflhfcsjfbskbfksgfkafga.

_ ¡Jack Frost! _ Saludó Norte de mejor humor _ No te esperaba por aquí, me alegro de verte. Pero ya te tengo dicho que como guardián eres bienvenido a mi taller y no hace falta que entres como si fueras un ladrón.

_ Pero ya sabes que me gusta entrar de esa manera porque así es más divertido... Por cierto Phil, bien jugado, esta vez me has descubierto por muy poco _ Felicitó el chico antes de que el yeti se fuera para continuar con su trabajo_ He venido aquí porque me gustaría consultarte algo.

_ Soy todos oidos _ Respondió Norte mientras volvía al trabajo.

_ Verás hay una chica...

_ Ajá lo sabía. Y dime joven Jack, ¿quién es la afotunada?.

_ ¡¿Qué?!... No me refería a eso... Verás hace poco he conocido a una chica... Se llama Lucy, pero no es como una chica normal porque nos puede ver, pero no es porque crea en nosotros. Es porque puede ver a los muertos... ¿es eso normal?.

_ Hmmmm _ Pensó Norte en voz alta mientras se acariciaba la barba _ Es una cualidad bastante extraña teniendo en cuenta que ella es una humana. Pero a veces lo seres humanos desarrollan habilidades extrañas.

_ ¿Y hay alguna explicación para ello?.

_ Bueno se dice que esas personas son bendecidas por las estrellas. Verás Jack, al igual que nosotros somos bendecidos por el Hombre la Luna cuando morimos y nos convertimos en espíritus, se dice que cuando una estrella fugaz cae a la tierra y coincida con el nacimiento de un bebe humano, éste es bendecido por la estrella y adquiere habilidades... ero son sólo leyendas... Aunque ya saben lo que dicen, que todas las leyendas tienen algo de verdad...

De repente la puerta del despacho fue nuevamente abierta por otro yeti alterado que gesticulaba exageradamente mientras emitía sus característicos gruñidos.

_ ¿Pero cuántas veces os tengo que decir que llaméis a la puerta antes de entrar?... ¿Qué?... ¿qué el Hombre de la Luna quiere comunicarse con nosotros?, ¿y por qué no lo has dicho antes?.

Ambos guardianes se dirigieron a la sala principal, donde se realizaban todas las reuniones y había un gigantesco globo terráqueo lleno de lucesitas, las cuales representaban los niños de la tierra. Rápidamente Norte convocó a los demás guardianes mientras Jack observaba con atención la luna proyectada sobre el globo terráqueo. Y en menos de diez minutos, en el palacio de Norte, estaba reunidos los llamados Guardianes de los niños, es decir, Tooth, Sandy, Bunny, Norte y Jack Frost.

_ ¿Y bien?_ Comenzó el Conejo de Pascua _ ¿Por qué nos has convocado?. Te recuerdo que Pascua está a la vuelta de la esquina y como me hayas hecho llamar para nada...

_ Tranquilo conejito _ Lo interrumpió Jack _ Esta vez no hemos reunido porque Mim nos ha convocado.

Todos los presentees miraron en silencio la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana, pero a la diferencia de otras veces la luz que se filtrba era más oscura, indicando que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder.

_ _Hola mis queridos Guardianes __Dijo la voz tranquila pero firme de Mim _ _Os he convocado porque algo malo esta pasando. Me temo mis queridos guardianes que Pitch, el rey de las pesadillas, ha vuelto._

_ ¿Pero cómo es eso posible? _ Cuestionó Totth _ ¿Si lo derrotamos hace cuatro años?.

_ _Mucho me temo, mi querida Toothiana, que ha encontrado la manera de volver. Pero lo peor es que viene con refuerzos. Hades el espíritu de la muerte ha decidido ayudarle en su empeño._

_ Espera un momento _ Puntualizó Norte _ ¿Ese no era de los neutros?.

__ Me temo que ahora no lo es. Y si no paramos los planes de ambos, la delgada línea que separa el mundo de los muertos con el de los vivos, se romperá. Así que os pido por favor que lo derrotéis cuanto antes. _

**0o0o0**

Era viernes por la noche y las dos amigas estaban en casa de Lindsay. Habían quedado esa tarde para terminar juntas el interminable y aburridísimo trabajo de historia, pero al final el tiempo había pasado tan rápido para ambas chicas que casi no se dieron cuenta que la madre de Lindsay las estaba llamando para cenar. Al principio Lucy no se iba a quedar a cenar porque le daba vergüenza, pero al final Lindsay la convenció. Y sin saber como lo que al principio era una simple tarde de estudio, al final se convirtió en una fiesta de pijamas en la habitación de Lindsay.

_ No me jodas que nunca has estado en una fiesta de pijamas.

_ Ya te lo he dicho Lindsay... en mi antigüa ciudad no tenía amigos por culpa de la maldión.

_ No digas eso, no es una maldición. Gracias a ti pude hablar con mi abuela e incluso he conocido al que fue el héroe de mi infancia. Además yo me cortaría cualquier extremidad de mi cuerpo por tener tu don.

_ No exageres _ Rio Lucy.

_ No exagero... te lo juro por las gafas rendondas de John Lennon _ Sigió riéndose Lindsay _ Por cierto ahora que he mencionado a Jack, ¿te gusta él?. Quiero decir, es un chico bastante atractivo aunque tenga el pelo blanco y...

_ ¡No, para nada! _ Protestó Lucy lanzando un cojín a su amiga en la cara _ Él solo es un espíritu que me hace la vida imposible y que juega con los mellizos de la señora Woods... En serio no siento nada por él... Y bueno que hay de ti Linds, ¿te gusta alguien?.

_ Esto...verás... sí que hay alguien... Me gusta Damen... ¡pero no se lo digas a nadie!.

_ ¿Qué te gusta Damen?... Eso si que no me lo esperaba, ¿pero él lo sabe?... ¿y desde cuando te gusta?.

_ Desde hace mucho... todo empezó cuando tenía siete u ocho años. Estaba en primero de primaria y ese día estaba lloviendo mucho... Entonces yo estaba bajo la puerta del colegio esperando a que la tormenta amainara un poco. Y entonces llegó él... yo sólo lo conocía de vista, ya que estaba en la clase de al lado, pero nunca había hablado con él... Y como si fuera un caballero me dejó su paraguas.

_ ¿En serio?.

_ Sí, fue todo muy raro... Me dijo algo así como... "te lo dejo pero tráemelo mañana, ¿vale?"... y se fue andando bajo la lluvia y yo me quedé con su paraguas... Sí, se puede decir que desde entonces estoy enamorada de él.

_ ¿Y por qué nunca se lo has dicho?.

_ Porque es absurdo que un chico como él se enamore de una chica como yo... a él le va más las chicas tipo Mary, ya sabes las chicas que les gusta el rosa y ser unas princesas... no creo que la situación cambiase mucho si le confesase mis sentimientos.

_ ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?, a lo mejor si él supiera tus verdaderos sentimientos saldría contigo y...

_ Lucy, en serio no te esfuerces... yo ya tengo asumido que nunca saldrá conmigo...

_ Nunca se sabe, yo antes nunca pensé que alguien no me tomaría por loca al saber mi don... y míranos ahora. Sólo hay que tener algo de fe en nosotras mismas.

Pasado un tiempo hablando sobre los intereses de cada una, ambas chicas se durmieron. Pero a diferencia de otras noches, Lucy comenzó a tener un sueño agitado que pronto se convirtió en pesadillas. Todo comenzó como _deja vu_ de aquel fatídico día en que perdió a sus padres. Comenzó viéndose a si misma mientras era vestida por su madre, después vio como su padre preparaba las maletas y finalmente como madre la abrochaba el cinturón y a su padre arrancar el vehículo.

_ ¡No! _ Gritó desesperadamente Lucy _ ¡Papa no conduzcas hacia casa de la abuela!.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, después lo siguiente que vio fue al coche estrellarse contra un árbol y los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres. Después todo se cubrió de arena negra mientras y Lucy se despertó jadeando y empapada de sudor.

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí el capítulo 8, espero que os haya gustado ¿reviews?. Un abrazo enorme y gracias por leer y por vuestro apoyo^^**


	10. La Fiesta

**Hola a todos y bienvenido al capítulo 9 de mi fanfic. Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo :D**

**Cherrylee: Muchas gracias por la review y me alegro de que te haya gustado un abrazo enorme :D**

**Garabato Musical: Hola! encantada de conocerte y se bienvenida a mi hulmilde fanfic :D Me aegro de que te gustara el capítulo y te riera con los profundos diálogos de los yetis. Gracias por la review, un abrazo :D**

**Mili-free: Hola! me encanta que te haya gustado la expresión de Lindsay sobre las gafas de John Lennon, la verdad es que estaba buscando algo absurdo y se me ocurrió eso xD Y Damen yo lo pronuncio como "Deimen" no sé si será la correcta. Un abrazo :D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9: LA FIESTA**

Era Lunes por la mañana y como era habitual, las dos amigas iban caminando juntas hacia el instituto. Enero había pasado y Febrero había llegado como cualquier mes del calendario, lento pero sin pausas. El invierno aún seguía estando presente, y Jack continuaba con su trabajo. Se podría decir que Lucy por fin estaba teniendo la amistad que siempre había estado anhelando, ya que Lindsay era casi como esa hermana que nunca había tenido y Jack aunque al principio le incomodase su compañía por se un espíritu, pronto empezó aceptarlo e incluso a veces pasaba las tardes con las chicas.

_ ¿Sabes qué Lucy?, el otro día mi padre entró en mi cuarto y encontró la caja de música que me había dado mi abuela. Se quedó muy sorprendido porque él pensaba que se había perdido u algo y me preguntó como la había encontrado... No sabía que decirle y al final me tuve que inventar una escusa. En serio tía no sé porque no quieres que se enteren de que puede ver a los muertos...

_ ¡Shh!, no lo digas tan alto por favor, no quiero que se enteren de mi malición.

_ No es una maldición, en serio lo que tú tienes es un gran don y yo si fuera tú estaría presumiendo de lo que puedo hacer. Te envidio tanto...

_ Créeme si pudiera te lo regalaba.

Ambas chicas siguieron adelante sin percatarse de que alguien las observaba. Ese alguien tenía su pelo pelirrojo perfectamente peinado y recogido con una larga coleta y ocultaba sus enormes ojos de color esmeralda tras una gafas de sol de _Gucci. _Había oído "sin querer" la conversación de esas dos y se quedó sorprendida al descubrir el secreto de Lucy. Ella siempre había pensado que esas cosas solo ocurría en las películas, pero al parecer también ocurría en la vida real. Pero eso,no era lo mejor, ya que Lucy era la que poseía ese don, y ella la odiaba.

Así que se le ocurró un plan para joderla un poco. Lucy era el tipo de persona que ella detestaba, siempre feliz que intentaba caerle bien a todo el mundo sin importar cuantas veces la insultaban. Ella siempre venía con una enorme sonrisa y dispuesta a ser tu amiga. Y esa actitud de niña buena que nunca había un roto un plato, la irritaba y mucho. Así que se miró su hermoso reflejo en un pequeño espejo de mano antes de dirigirse al chico que la estaba esperando en la puerta del instituto, para contarle su plan.

_ Tía, ¿te puedes creer que he suspendido el examen de química?... y encima hoy se ha acabado la tarta de chocolate. Creo que hoy no es mi día _ Protestó Lindsay mientras mordisqueaba sus macorrenes sin muchas ganas.

_ No te preocupes Linds, seguro que para la próxima te sale mejor _ La consoló Lucy.

_ Hola chicas _ Dijo una voz masculina interrumpiendo su conversación.

Ambas chicas se giraron y vieron a Damen con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Lucy le devolvió la sonrisa, pero Lindsay se le quedó mirando fijamente, perdiéndose en esa sonrisa de dientes blancos y perfectamente alineados que tanto le gustaba... Hasta que Lucy le dio un codazo por debajo de la mesa, devolviéndola a la realidad.

_ Hola Damen _ Comenzó Lucy _ ¿qué te trae por aquí?.

_ Pues veras el próximo sábado como sabéis es San Valentin y mis padres no están... y no sé si os habéis enterado pero he organizado una pequeña fiesta para ese día y me gustaría que vinieseis.

_ Esta bien Damen, ¿dónde está el truco? _ Le interrogó Lindsay con su tono borde tan característico. _ Tanto Lucy como yo sabemos que en la fiesta estará la putita barata de tu novia, y ya sabes que ella no nos quiere ver ni en pintura.

_ No lo hay, de verdad. Es sólo que quiero hacer una gran fiesta y ya sabeis lo que dicen, cuanto más mejor. Además mi novia estará ahí, pero os prometo que a ella no le importa que vengáis, es más está encantada. Si finalmente decidía venir será el sábado a las ocho en punto en mi casa.

_ Nos parece bien, allí estaremos puntuales _ Aceptó Lucy la invitación.

Damen les regaló una última sonrisa antes de irse por donde había venido y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal del comedor, donde una chica pelirroja con una maliciosa sonrisa, lo estaba esperando.

_ ¿Se lo han tragado?.

_ Sí... pero aún no sé que pretendes hacer Mary, ¿no es mejor dejarlas tranquilas?.

_ Pero si yo sólo quiero hacerme amigas de ellas _ Respondió la chica con un falso tono inocente _ Además Lucy se quiere integrar... ¿y qué mejor manera que invitarla a tu fiesta de San Valentín?.

_ Pero yo creía...

Damen no acabó su frase, pues su novia lo calló dándole un gran beso en los labios.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Había llegado el sábado y Lucy al ser su primera fiesta se había arreglado. Era muy importante para ella que la hubieran invitado, ya que eso quería decir que poco a poco estaba encajando en su nuevo instituto. Con eso no quería decir que despreciaba la amistad con Lindsay, al contrario la quería mucho y para ella era como su hermana, pero el problema es que siempre quiso experimentar el hecho de ser invitada a una fiesta. Por eso no dudó en ponerse su falda nueva marrón, un jersey color crema, de maquillarse un poco y de peinarse decentemente su larga melena rizada.

_ ¿Cómo estoy?.

_ Yo creo que estás muy bien _ Comentó Jack mientras curioseaba los libros de Lucy.

_ Bien, pues creo que ya podemos ir a buscar a Linds.

_ No creo que quiera venir.

_ Lo sé, pero aún no pierdo la esperanza de que en el último minuto decida venir con nosotras.

El guardián tenía razón, Lucy se había pasado los últimos días convenciendo a su amiga sin mucho éxito. Lo había intentado con buenos argumentos, pero aún ella siempre decía que no y que por mucho que estaba enamorada de Damen, sabía que se traía algo entre manos con Mary. Por eso no fue de extrañar que cuando Lucy la fuera a buscar una última vez acompañada de Jack, ésta abrió la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

_ Por última vez Lucy, te digo que no. Y si tú fueras un poco más lista, tú tampoco irías. ¿Pero es que no te das cuenta que lo único que quiere Mary es joderte la existencia?

_ Estoy muy segura de que no, eres una mal pensada. En fin si no quieres venir, tú te lo pierdes.

_ Vale, pero después no vengas llorando. Yo pasaré la tarde con mi amor platónico Marc Bolan, que es mejor que la putita barata de Mary y su séquito de imbéciles _ Y tras decir ésto se volvió con intención de cerrar la puerta, no si antes pedirle un favor a Jack sin que Lucy se diera cuenta. _ Oye, no sé como pedirte ésto... pero ya que vas con Lucy, ¿puedes vigilarla?. No me fío de Mary y me gustaría que si pasase algo vinieras aquí y me lo dijeras.

_ Cuenta con ello _ Sonrió Jack mientras se iba detrás de Lucy.

La casa de Damen no se encontraba muy lejos, por eso Lucy solo tardó unos diez minutos en llegar andando con paso ligero. Llamó a la puerta y esperó unos segundo antes de que Mary abriera la puerta.

_ ¡Lucy cariño!, ¡te estábamos esperando! _ Sonrió falsamente Mary._ Ven pasa y tómate algo.

Lucy entró sintiéndose la chica más feliz del mundo mientras era seguida por Jack. Ella en seguida fue a un grupo de chica, las cuales la estaban llamando, mientras que el espíritu se puso a escuchar las conversaciones de los invitados. A decir verdad a Jack le importaba más bien poco lo que decían, ya que se lo pasaba mejor jugando con los niños que espiar a un grupo de adolescentes hormonados. Pero se lo prometió aquella chica de aspecto un tanto siniestro que cuidaría de Lucy, además que él mismo se prometió cuidarla, ya que en cierto modo sabía que estaba triste y lo único que necesitaba era un poco de cariño. El guardián dio una vuelta por el salón principal para después permanecer apoyado en una pared viendo el panorama, hasta que una conversación por parte de un par de chicas que estaban antes con Lucy, le llamó la atención.

_ ¿Lo tienes todo preparado tal y como te lo dijo Mary?.

_ Pues claro que si Cindy, ¿qué te crees que soy idiota?. A esa imbécil de Lucy se le van a quitar las ganas de hacer amigas cuando vea la que le hemos preparado.

Jack al oír aquella conversación salió volando de la casa, no si antes congelarles la bebidas a las chicas que había oído hablar. Él al ser invisible para los demás no podía hacer mucho, así que voló lo más rápido que pudo hasta la casa de Lindsay.

En aquel mismo instante, Lindsay había puesto su disco favorito de T-Rex, _Electric Warrior, _y se estaba dejando llevar por la voz de su amado Marc Bolan. Así que no tardó en ponerse a bailar con la música a todo volumen, cuando oyó unos golpes en su ventana, se giró y vio a Jack. Enseguida apagó la música y se apresuro en abrir la ventana.

_ Jack... no me jodas que le ha ocurrido algo a Lucy... si es que lo sabía... claro como nunca me hace casa al final pasa lo que pasa... es que se lo dije...

_ ¡Espera un momento!_ La intenrrupió Jack colocando una mano fría sobre su boca_ Aun no ha ocurrido nada, pero si no nos damos prisa, Mary hará algo malo con ella.

_ Esta bien Jack, espérame abajo.

Lindsay se colocó su chaqueta de cuero y se dirigió seguida por Jack hacia la casa de Damen. Lindsay corría todo lo que sus pies se lo permitían pero para Jack no era suficiente, pues la veía demasiado lenta. Así que sin permiso de la chica la cogió por los brazos y se la llevó volando.

_ ¿Tío, qué crees que estás haciendo?.

_ Así llegaremos, antes, confía en mi.

En menos de cinco minutos llegó Jack con una Lindsay un tanto mareada, ya que no le gustaba las alturas y el vuelo con el guardián no le había sentado nada bien. El espíritu la bajó delicadamente cerca de donde era la fiesta y Lindsay se dirigió rápidamente hacia la entrada. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, pues cuando estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta, Lucy salió llorando.

_ Lucy... ¡mírame!, ¿qué mierda te han hecho? _ La interrogó Lindsay cogiéndola por los hombros.

Pero Lucy se deshizo de su agarré con facilidad y se fue corriendo calle abajo hacia su casa. Al ver a su amiga llorar de esa forma, Lindsay se armó de valor y entró dentro de la casa y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Mary.

_ ¡Eh tu maldita zorra barata!, ¿qué le has hecho a Lucy?.

_ ¿Yo?, nada... solo divertirme con ella... lo que pasa es que es demasiado sensible. Y en cuanto a ti, ¿qué haces aquí?,,, haz un favor y vuelve a la cueva de donde has salido.

En este punto, Lindsay estalló de rabia y se abalanzó contra Mary, cayéndose las dos al suelo. La rockera comenzó golpeándole la cara mientras la pelirroja no para de gritar auxilio... hasta que un chico las separó.

_ No me esperaba esto de ti Linds.

_ Y yo no me esperaba que fueras así de imbécil y de calzonazos, Damen. Me voy pero que sepáis que daís asco... y tú Damen ya va siendo hora de que abras los ojos y que tengas un buen par de pelotas para tomar tus propias decisiones.

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí el capítulo 9... espero que os haya gustado y muchas gracias por el apoyo que me ofrecéis, de verdad es que no me lo merezco xD. Un abrazo fuerte a todas y ¿reiews?.**


	11. Discusión

**Hola a tods y bienvenido al capítulo 10 :D Cabe destacar que casi todas la reviews han sido para insultar a Mary yeah! Me han encantado de verdad :D**

**Ánonimo: (Mary y sus secuaces me cagan ._. osea, no mamen ahora si se colgaron que mal por lucy osea, que culera mary .l.) Como no has puesto nombre pongo tu comentario para que sepas que te respondo XD Estoy de acuerdo contigo Mary es una puta xD Gracias por la review, un abrazo**

**Cherrylee: Gracias por animarme y por tu apoyo, y sí Mary se merece una ostia bien dada por puta XD Gracias por la review, un abrazo :D**

**Mili-free: Hola! Te reconocí porque pusiste al final " Ja ne (*.*)/" XD Gracias por decir que te has quedado atrapada en unos de fics... pero creo que como no te suelte tus padres iran a buscarte xDDDD (es un chiste muy malo) Gracias por la review un abrazo!**

**Y gracias a todos los que dáis a follower y a favorite :D**

**Una vez más siento el retraso, pero esta vez he estado en cama con un virus estomacal :(**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10: DISCUSIÓN.**

Lucy entró con timidez dentro de la casa de Damen. La casa había sido decorada con mucho esmero con detalles del día de san Valentín, había corazones rojos por todas partes y pequeños cupidos colocados estratégicamente por toda la casa.

_ Veo que te gusta la decoración... pues la idea de la decoración ha sido mía _ Comentó Mary _ Ya sabes que a los hombres no se les puede dejar solo con estos temas, suerte que Damen me tiene a mi, ¿no crees?.

_ S-sí.

_ Pero Lucy, sonríe que estás muy seria... ni que hubieras visto a un fantasma. Ven voy a presentarte al resto del equipo de animadoras, el primer día que nos conocimos no empezamos con buen pie y me gustaría empezar de nuevo, porque siento tanto como te tratamos.

_ ¿Sabes?. Lindsay casi me secuestra para que no fuera a esta fiesta porque me dijo que eras una mala persona... pero me he alegrado descubrir que por una vez se ha equivocado con respecto a ti. No eres tan mala.

_ Me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta... de verdad yo nunca he entendido el porque siente tanto odio hacia mi.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron hacia un pequeño grupo que estaba cerca de la mesa de los aperitivos. Lucy conocía a casi todas porque o coincidían en alguna asignatura o porque pertenecían al grupo al que Lindsay denominaba "las zorras del instituto". La chica empezó a reírse para sus adentros al imaginarse la reacción que tendría su amiga cuando lo contase que todas las críticas hacia Mary y sus amigas eran simple suposiciones y que en realidad eran buenas personas.

_ Chicas os quiero presentar a una nueva amiga mía, se llama Lucy.

¿Amiga?, ¿acaso había oído bien? la cosa mejoraba por momentos, no sólo había sido invitada a una fiesta sino que Mary la había llamado amiga. Sí, definitivamente Lucy comenzaba a sentirse como una mas, ¿y quién sabe?, con un poco de suerte podría incluir a Lindsay en el grupo.

_ Hola, es un placer conoceros.

_ Así que tú eres la famosa Lucy, Mary nos ha hablado tanto de ti _ Empezó una chica con un vestido rojo muy llamativo.

_ Pero Mary, ¿cómo nos ha estado ocultando a esta monada de chica? _ Continuó otra con un vestido azul _ Ya me dirás como haces para peinarte tus rizos de esa manera.

_ Por cierto, ¿ya teneís todo preparado para el juego? _ Interrogó Mary.

_ ¿Qué juego?.

_ ¿Es que no te lo había comentado antes, Lucy?. Que cabeza la mía, a veces pienso que me la dejaré olvidada en algún sitio... Verás es un juego que hacemos como una tradición, consiste en que te encierres en un armario a oscuras y entonces sale elegido un chico y ese chico tiene que besarte. Ya sé que es una tontería para niños pero se ha convertido como una especia de ritual para atraer el amor, así es como me hice novia de Damen. Y me gustaría que fueses la primera, ya que nunca lo has hecho antes, ¿o me equivoco?.

_ No, no lo he hecho antes.

_ Muy bien, sígueme. _ La pelirroja acompañó a Lucy hacia un armario y la introdujo allí. _ No tengas miedo, no va a pasar nada, solo espera a que venga el elegido. Tranquila yo me aseguraré de que sea guapo _ Y guiñó un ojo a Lucy con complicidad.

Mary cerró la perta del armario y Lucy se quedó a oscuras. A partir de ese momento muchas cosas le pasaron por la cabeza, por fin iba a besar a un chico, aunque siempre se lo imaginó de una manera más romántica pero de esa forma tampoco estaba mal. ¿Y quién podría ser el chico?, Lucy pensó en Mike, el chico guapo de ojos marrones que siempre acompañaba a Damen, y se puso roja sólo de pensar en eso. Pero los minutos pasaban y nadie entraba. ¿Qué podría haber ocurrido?, y entonces como forma de respuesta a sus preguntas oyó la voz de Mary.

_ Lucy, ¿puedes salir?, lo siento mucho pero ha surgido un problema.

Lucy se encogió de hombros, abrió la puerta del armario y parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz de la estancia. Una vez que pudo ver perfectamente se quedó petrificada en el sitio y no supo como reaccionar ante lo que estaba viendo. Los asistentes se había puestos sábanas por encima emulando a fantasmas.

_ ¿Qu-qué estáis haciendo?.

_ Oh Lucy, querida, quería que te sintieras como una más y por eso nos hemos vestido como tus amigos los fantasmas. Por cierto, ¿cómo lo haces?, ¿utilizas una tabla de _ouija_ como si fuera un teléfono?, ¿o simplemente los llamas?.

Ante el chiste de Mary todos los asistentes comenzaron a reírse y alguien lanzó un resto de comida a Lucy que inmediatamente fue imitado por los otros asistentes, ensuciando la ropa de la chica y haciendo que ésta comenzara a llorar. Con lágrimas en los ojos se dirigió hacia la salida, ¿cómo podía haber sido tan idiota? , ¿por qué no había escuchado a Lindsay?. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con su amiga que la miraba con sorpresa.

_ Lucy... ¡mírame!, ¿qué mierda te han hecho? _ La interrogó Lindsay cogiéndola por los hombros.

Pero Lucy no respondió. Se sentía demasiado avergonzada como para hacerlo, así que solo se limitó a deshacerse del agarre de su amiga y correr hacia su casa, sin percatarse que era seguida por el guardián.

_ ¡Eh Lucy, para! _ Exclamó Jack colocándose delante de ella _ ¿Qué te han hecho?.

_ ¿Qué que me han hecho?, ¡todo ésto es culpa tuya, estúpido espíritu!. ¡Si no me hubieras convencido en ayudar a Linds con el asusnto de su abuela, yo hubiera podido seguir manteniendo oculta esta maldición y ésto no habría ocurrido!. ¡Desde que te vi la primera vez supe que eras un problema para mi!... yo sólo quería encajar porque me sentía sola y tú lo has estropeado. Así que me si te olvidaras de mi y te dedicaras cuidar a los niños, me harías un gran favor.

Y tras soltar ese discurso y desahogarse con el espíritu, le dio un empujón y siguió con su camino. Ante esa reacción Jack no supo como actuar, era la primera vez que le hablaban así de mal, quitando claro está las discusiones con Bunny, pero incluso él no era tan duro. ¿Con qué derecho le había hablado así?. Nadie mejor que él entendía la soledad pero a diferencia de ella nunca le había echado las culpas a nadie. Quizás por eso la bronca de Lucy le había sentado como una patada en el estómago.

_ ¡Ey jack! _ Gritó Lindsay mientras se acercaba a él _ ¿Has visto a Lucy?, inteté hablar con ella pero se fue corriendo, creo que se ha dirigido a su casa, así que iré hacia allí.

_ Ve tú, yo me quedaré por aquí haciendo una nevada.

_ Eh, ¿te pasa algo?_ Cuestionó la pelinegra al oir el tono lúgubre del albino _ No me jodas que tú también estás depresivo... Oye mira, ya sé que mi aspecto de chica siniestra no te inspira mucha confianza pero si te pasa algo siempre me lo puedes contar.

Lidsay puso una mano en el hombro de Jack y éste al cruzar su mirada con la de la chica siniestra, supo que podía confiar en ella. Así que le contó lo que le había dicho Lucy y como se sentía al respecto.

_ Entiendo que estés así pero debes de entender que Lucy está enfadada por lo que le hizo Mary no contigo. Pero hablaré con ella para que te pida disculpas, en realidad ella no es tan mala y...

_ Linds, ¿con quién hablas?.

_ Hablaba con... Nah, olvídalo Damen, ¿qué haces aquí y por qué no estas con tu novia?.

_ Me he ido porque quería disculparme con Lucy.

_ Muy maduro por tu parte, pero creo que tu novia no lo aprobará.

_ Bueno en realidad no me importa, ya que lo hemos dejado. No me gustó nada lo que hizo con esa pobre chica.

_ ¿En serio?, joder pues si que tienes pelotas al fin y al cabo. En fin yo iba ahora a casa de Lucy, si te quieres venir.

Damen aceptó y los dos chicos, seguido por Jack se fueron a casa de Lucy.

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí el capítulo 10, siento mucho el no haber actualizado antes pero es que estaba enferma :( Y también siento mucho que este capítulo no haya estado a la altura pero es que el virus me dejó la mente un poco bloqueada, pero os prometo que os lo compensaré en el próximo capitulo. Un abrazo enorme :D**


	12. Compresión

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos al capítulo 11. Antes que nada muchas gracias a las personas que se preocuparon por mi estado de salud, os puedo asegurar que ya estoy mucho mejor :D :D**

**Cherrylee: Coincido contig ser anormal es lo mejor del mundo. Choca eso cincos!. Personalmente me pasa algo parecido a ti ya que también tengo el pelo corto y se suelen reir de mi por mis gustos pero yo prefiero a ser yo misma que imitar a cierto tipo de personas ;) Y por favor no me envíes a Elmo, mándame mejor a David Bowie *_* Un abrazo :D :D**

**Connie: Me alegro que te guste, un abrazo :D**

**Garabato Musical: Me alegro que mis capítulos te suqen simpre alguna que otra sonrisa, me has hecho feliz con tu comentario. Un abrazo :D .D**

**Mili-free: Hola :) Bueno el virus fue más que grave molesto porque no podía comer casi nada y estaba siempre en cama :( Gracias por preocuparte, un abrazo :D :D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11: COMPRENSIÓN**

Lucy se tumbó en la cama después de haberse duchado. Dio gracias al hecho de que la señora Woods se había ido con su marido y los mellizos a cenar y ahora tenía la casa para ella sola y poder desahogarse. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta y creer a Mary? Ahora se arrepentía de no haber hecho caso a Linds, y lo peor era que ahora no sabía como mirar la cara de su amiga sin sentir vergüenza. De repente escuchó pequeños golpes contra cristal de su ventana, se asomó y vio que era Lindsay tirando piedrecitas acompañada de Damen y del guardián. Lucy abrió tímidamente la ventana, teminedo que su amiga le echara en cara los sucedido.

_ Lucy, por fin has abierto la ventana.

_ Oye siento mucho que estés así conmigo, la verdad es que debería haberte hecho caso... La verdad es que lo siento, pero por favor no quiero que por esa estupidez deje de ser mi amiga.

_ Espera, ¿crees que he venido acompañada de estos dos ... _ Se detuvo al recordar que Damen no podía ver a Jack _ ... quiero decir con Damen porque quiero mandar a la mierda nuestra amistad?.

_ Bueno, es que me lo merezco.

_ No, lo único que te mereces es una ostia por ser demasiada buena e inocente pero nada más. Ya te dije el primer día que nos conocimos que eres especial y que como amiga vales mucho y sería una estupidez por mi parte romper nuestra amistad. Así que deja de pensar así de ti misma o si no, si que me voy a enfadar contigo de verdad.

Lucy se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y corrió escaleras abajo dando algún traspíes que otro hacia su amiga. Abrió la puerta y saltó literalmente hacia la chica, abrándola, provocando que se cayeran las dos al suelo.

_ Joder, que bruta eres Lucy, un poco más y me mata. _ Rió Lindsay mientras se incorporaba _ Bueno ya que hemos arreglado nuestro malentendido, yo no soy la única que ha venido ha decirte algo _ Y miró de reojo hacia Damen.

_ Verás _ Comenzó mirando nervioso a Lucy _ Ante todo quiero decirte que yo no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba planeando Mary, quiero decir, sabía que se traía algo entre manos cuando me insistió que te invitara a la fiesta... pero yo no sabía que quería hacerte esa jugarreta. Y ahora se me cae la cara de vergüenza. Lucy si hubiera llegado a saber las intenciones de Mary te juro que no hubiera permitido que hiciera eso.

_ No te preocupes, tú no tienes la culpa.

_ Solo por curiosidad, ¿es verdad que puedes ver a los... ya sabes, las personas que ya no están en este mundo?.

_ Para mi desgracia, sí. Puedo a ver las almas de las personas que no han conseguido pasar a otro lado, pero no sólo eso, también puedo oírlos y hablar con ellos. Me ocurre desde los seis años.

_ Pero eso no es tan malo... a decir verdad puedes ayudar a que algunas personas se recuentren conseres queridos.

_ ¿Lo ves?, yo pienso lo mismo que Damen. Además de lo que ha dicho también puede hacer que veas a ciertos héroes de tu infancia _ Dirigió la mirada hacia el Jack que estaba apoyado sobre un árbol, para después continuar _ Y hablando sobre héroes de la infancia, Lucy creo que le debes una disculpa a cierta persona. Yo me llevaré a Damen para que podáis hablar tranquilos.

_ ¿Con quien?, yo no veo a nadie a parte de nosotros.

_ Tranquilo Damen, son cosas de chicas, te lo explicaré por el camino, vámonos.

Y tras decir ésto Linds, se llevó a rastras a Damen, no si antes dirigir una mirada a su amiga que quería decir "habla con él". Ambos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que hacer, hasta que por fin Jack decidió romper el silencio.

_ ¿Y bien?, ¿no piensas decir nada?.

_ Creo que antes he sido un poco brusca contigo... Pero no lo entiendes. No entiendes lo que es querer encajar en un sitio y por culpa de una maldición que no elegí tener no puedes. No entiendes lo que es sufrir una humillación tras otra por ser como eres. Tú eres un simple espíritu que se dedica a jugar con los niños y ha provocar nevadas que no entiende lo que es estar solo.

_ Ahí te equivocas. Sé lo que se siente, ya que pasé mis últimos trecientos años en completa soledad. Nadie me podía ver, ni oír... Hasta hace dos años, cuando derrotamos al rey de las pesadillas y algunos niños comenzaron a creer en mi. Así que no hables sin saber porque yo más que nadie sé lo que se siente y no tuviste ningún derecho a tratarme de esa manera cuando yo solo te quise ayudar.

Lucy se quedó callada sin saber que decir, había pagado su enfado con la persona que menos se lo merecía y ahora se sentía culpable. Se atrevió a levantar la vista y vio que en la cara del albino empezaron a rodar un par de lágrimas que pronto se convirtieron en hielo. Tanto tiempo solo le había afectado y aunque ahora era visto por casi todos los niños, no podía olvidar el largo tiempo en el que se sintió solo. Por eso no pudo evitar ponerse triste cuando Lucy se desahogó con él.

Por una vez en su vida, Lucy sintió que había encontrado a alguien que la entendía, aunque la persona no estuviera viva y fuera un espíritu. Así que sin saber muy bien como, abrazó a Jack.

_ Siento mucho haberme comportado como una idiota, tenía que haber sabido tu historia antes de hablarte de ese modo. A veces me enfado y echo las culpas a las personas que se preocupan por mi. Todo esto es muy absurdo... cuando era una niña siempre soñé que alguna persona con habilidades especiales como Peter Pan me rescatara, pero a medida que fui creyendo empecé a odiar todos esos libros de fantasía por haberme llenado la cabeza de pájaros hasta tal punto que por poco echo a perder la amistad con el primer ser mágico que conozco.

_ ¿Así que es por eso?... ¿es por eso que tenía un comportamiento un tanto hostil hacia mi al principio?, ¿y es por eso por lo que odias tu don? _ Lucy asintió con la cabeza _ Bien, pues creo que ya va siendo hora de que haga mi trabajo de Guardián contigo y te devuelva un poco de la ilusión de la magia que habías perdido.

**0o0o0o0**

En ese mismo momento Pitch, se encontraba dando vueltas por su cueva mientras no dejaba de observar el globo terráqueo. Gruñó molesto, cada vez había más luces de niños que creían en los guardianes. Tenía que hacer algo y pronto o si no sus pesadillas dejarían de existir y pronto. De repente un enorme estruendo le sacó de sus pensamientos.

_ ¿No sabes llegar de una manera menos ruidosa, Hades? _ Preguntó Pitch con cierto tono de enfado mientras acariciaba a unos de sus caballos-pesadillas.

_ No, soy la muerte, ¿recuerdas? Tengo que causar impresión a cualquier ser viviente.

Pitch suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. La verdad es que le gustaba más trabajar solo que con un aliado, pero la última batalla le quedó más que claro que si quería derrotar a los guardianes necesitaba a un compañero. Aunque a veces le sacaba de quicio.

_ Y bien, señor de los muertos, ¿qué le trae por mi humilde morada?

_ Verás no sé si sabe la leyenda sobre las estrellas fugaces... de todas formas te lo recordaré ya que veo que tu memoria es escasa. Se dice que al igual que Mim nos concede habilidades cuando renacemos, cuenta la leyenda que cuando una estrella fugaz cae a la tierra y ésta coincida con el naciemiento de un bebe, la persona adquieres habilidades. No como nosotros, pero si habilidades poco comunes entre los mortales... Como ver el futuro, tener el don de la palabra o ver a los muertos.

_ ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros?.

_ Pues que he dado con una de esas persona._ Hades se detuvo al ver la cara de incredulidad que había puesto Pitch _ Estaba haciendo mi trabajo cuando escuché una conversación entre una adolescente y... Jack Frost.

_ ¿Jack Frost?, ¿en serio?... pero si se supone que las adolescenten o pueden ver a los espíritus porque no creen en nosotros.

_ Sí, pero esta como ya te he dicho antes, es especial. Puede ver a los muertos.

_ ¿Y de que nos serviría una adolescente con esas habilidades tan inosuales?.

_ Pues que ella no le gusta su habilidad para ella es una... ¿cómo lo llamó?... Ah sí, una maldición. Pero para nosotros puede ser una bendición, si sabemos como convencerla. Podemos tenderla una trampa para que traicione a los Guardianes, así tu tendrías tu venganza y yo puede que tenga una nueva esclava. Caronte con el paso de los siglos está cada vez más inútil y una humana con esa habilidad sería de gran utilidad para mi.

_ ¿Pero como vamos a convencerla?.

_ Mi querido Pitch, en esa parte es donde entras tú.

* * *

**Hola holita! Pues hasta aquí el capítulo 11, espero que os haya gustado y una vez lo siento por el retraso pero es que estaba escribiendo otra pequeña historia para un concurso de mi ciudad. Si alguien quiere leer mi pequeño relato que me lo diga y yo se lo paso por privado :) ¿reviews?**

**Gracias por leer un abrazo :D :D :D**


	13. Pactando con la oscuridad

**Hola a todas y bienvenidas al capítulo 12 de mi fanfic. Me alegro mucho de que os esté gustando :D :D **

**Cherrylee: Vale le apagaré el fuego a Hades XD Y sí me gusta David Bowie *-* Y te aconsejo que si quieres escuchar más de él que escuche el disco " The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars", es mi favorito aunque en realidad me gusta todos los de él XD Y en realidad yo he aprendido a mandar a la mierda a esas personas que critican por criticar. Gracias por la review y espero a David Bowie virtual, un abrazo :D**

**Garabato musical: Me alegro de que te guste la historia, un abrazo :D**

**Mili-free: Konichiwa :D Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo. Un abrazo y muchas gracias por darme tu opinión respecto a mi pequeño relato ^^ Y no, Lindsay no le dice nada a Damen, ella dice "lo de te lo contaré por el camino" para que deje tranquila a Lucy XD Un abrazo y gracias por la review ^^**

**Y gracias a las que habéis dado a follow y a favorite :D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12: PACTANDO CON LA OSCURIDAD**

Después de que Lucy se despidiera de Jack, se puso su pijama azul de ositos y sacó de su estantería el libro que todas las noches le leía su madre antes de dormir, aquel que hacía años que no leía y acumulaba polvo. Pasó los dedos por las letras doradas y algo desgastadas en las que se podía leer _Peter Pan y Wendy", _y sonrió.Hacía años que no leía el libro porque empezó a negar que la magia no existía, y ahora por cosas del destino había encontrado un chico parecido al protagonista de su libro favorito. Se tumbó en la cama y comenzó a leer.

Y por un vez ya no sentía envidia de Wendy, pues ahora ella tenía a _su propio Peter Pan. _Estaba tan enfrascada en la lectura que casi no se dio cuenta de que se le estaba cerrando los ojos, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida con el libro abierto por la parte en la que Peter Pan rescata a Wendy y a sus hermanos. Una escena que hubiera resultado algo tierna para todo el mundo que tuviera algo de corazón, claro que el ser que estaba en cuarto de Lucy no tenía uno y por eso miraba con repugnacia a la chica de pelo rizado.

Pitch Black, o como mejor era conocido "el rey de las pesadillas" permaneció en la oscuridad hasta que la chica se quedó dormida. El plan que le había dictado Hades era sencillo, tenía que hacer su trabajo y meterse en los sueños para manipularle la mente. Así que se acerco hacia donde estaba y le colocó una mano en la frente, para después, meterse en su sueños.

Al principio Lucy empezó a soñar con sus recuerdos de cuando era pequeña, producido por la arena mágica de Sandy que Jack pidió para que Lucy pudiera dormir feliz aquella noche. Pero no duró mucho pues pronto, todo se tornó oscuro y volvió a soñar con el accidente y todo se cubrió de arena negra.

_ Hola Lucy Olgivy.

_ ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?... ¿y dónde estoy?, ¿y quién eres tú?.

_ Permíteme que me presente soy Pitch Black y estoy aquí para ayudarte.

_ ¿Para ayudarme?.

_ No sé si Jack te ha hablado de mi... pero al igual que él soy un espíritu. Sólo que a diferencia de él yo suelo conceder deseos...a cualquier persona que lo necesite. Y creéme que tú lo necesitas.

_ ¿Y cómo lo sabes?.

_ Porque yo sé cuando un alma está triste y requiere de mi servicios. Así que considérame como tu hada de los deseos, pues te voy a conceder sólo uno. Sólo me tienes que pedir cualquier cosa.

_ ¿En serio?... Bien pues deseo que mis padre estén vivos.

_ Lo siento... pero no puedo concederte ese deseo, ya que no podemos interferir en el trabajo de la muerte, normas de mi jefe. Pero sé, que tienes cierto don que para ti es un fastidio... un don que no es muy común entre los humanos.

_ Tienes razón tengo un don... o más bien una maldición. Puedo ver a los muertos. Aunque a veces no es tan malo, ya que pude ayudar a mi mejor amiga y pudo cumplir la última voluntad de su abuela.

_ ¿Y qué me dices de lo que te sucedió esta tarde en la fiesta de Mary?.

Lucy se quedó muda al no saber que responder, en cambio Pitch sonrió con sastifacción. Que fácil era eso de engañar a los humanos, sólo tenía que introducirse en su mente y mirar sus miedos.

_ ¿C-como lo sabes?.

_ Porque yo lo sé todo... sé que nunca has podido ser aceptada en un grupo de amigos a causa de tu don. Sé que cada vez que alguien ha sabido que puede ver a los muertos, esa persona o se ha burlado de ti, o ha huido como si tuvieras alguna enfermedad contagiosa. Y sé cuanto anhelas sentirte como una más... que cuente contigo para hacer algo en grupo.

_ Tienes toda la razón _ Respondió Lucy apenada _ Entonces, ¿tú puedes hacer que mi don desaparezca para siempre?.

_ Puedo hacer algo mejor, no sólo haré que tu don desaparezca para siempre, si no que puedo hacer que aquella personas que saben que tienen tu don, olviden ese pequeño dato.

_ ¿En serio?

_ Sí... pero para mi desgracia mi poder es muy limitado y requiero de un objeto para poder cumplir tu deseo. Dicho objeto se encuentra e posesión de los Guardianes así que no puedo hacer mucho. Al menor que...

_ Es decir, que si consigo ese objeto, que no quiero decir que esté segura de que lo vaya hacer, ¿me concederías ese deseo?.

_ Ese es el trato, ¿qué me dices?. Es un pequeño objeto comparado con lo que me pides.

Lucy dudó un momento, es verdad que deseaba librarse por todos los medios de su don, pero por otro lado no podía traicionar a Jack, ya que desde ese día por fin había encontrado a un amigo que la comprendía. Finalmente y tras mucho meditarlo la chica habló por fin.

_ Acepto el trato.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Lucy abrió los ojos y dio un grito. Los volvió a abrir y se restregó lamanos por los ojos para comprobar que lo que esta viendo, no era un sueño. Ante ella estaba el Guardián de la Diversión junto a Lindsay, la cual sonría divertida.

_ ¿Q-que ha-hacéis aquí?... ¿y cómo habéis entrado? y lo más importante, ¿la señora Woods, sabe que estáis aquí?.

_ Tranquila, la señora Woods se fue esta mañana temprano con los niños a visitar a los abuelo. Y tanto Linds como yo hemos entrado por la ventana porque queríamos darte una sorpresa.

_ Corrección, tú querías entrar por la ventana, mientras que yo quera entrar por la puerta como las personas civilizadas _ Replicó Lindsay pronunciando la palabra "tú" con mucho énfasis _ Y en cuanto a la sorpresa aún me debes una explicación, ya que tampoco es muy normal que entres en mi cuarto cuando yo estoy dormida.

_ Lo sé, lo sé... Y lo siento mucho pero es que anoche se me currió la idea de que podíais visitar el Polo Norte.

_ ¿El Polo Norte?_ Preguntó Lucy muy seriamente _ ¿Lo dices en serio?.

_ ¿Qué pasa?, ¿es que no quieres ir?.

_ Por supuesto que quiero ir Jack, es que no me lo esperaba _ Respondió Lucy dándole un abrazo a Jack _ Dame cinco minutos para que me vista.

Lucy cogió de su armario unos pantolones y un jersey de color azul y se fue directa al baño. MIentras se vestía pensó en el trato que había hecho con Pitch, ¿realmente merecía la pena?. Es decir, ella siempre quiso librarse de su maldición, pero no contaba que para ello tuviera que traicionar a alguien. Terminó de vestirse y se reunió con ambos chicos, los cuales estaban teniendo una pequeña discusión.

_ Admítelo, cuando estás con ese chico sonríe como una tonta. Ayer os espié un rato y no parabas de suspirar mientras el te hablaba, por no decir que estabas muy roja. Estás enamorada.

_ ¿Y con qué derecho hiciste eso?... y no, no estoy enamorada, y aunque lo estuviera, eso a ti no te incumbe.

_ Chicos... ya estoy lista.

_ Por fin Lucy, un poco más a solas con él y te juro que lo hubiera estrangulado. En fin, ¿y cómo se supone que iremos, en avión?

_ No lista, con ésto _ Replicó el albino sacando una bola de cristal del bolsillo de su sudadera _ Con ésto podemos crear un portal mágico que nos lleve al Polo Norte _ Y acto seguido susurró las palabras "hacia el Polo Norte", para después estallar la bola contra la pared, provocando que apareciera un portal.

_ Joder _ Susurró sorprendida Linds _ Pues si que es una buena forma de ahorrar dinero en trasporte.

_ ¿Estáis listas? _ Preguntó el albino mientras cogía ambas chicas por los brazos y las empujaba hacia el portal _ Respirad hondo, la primera vez suele producir una sensación desagradable en el estómago.

Ambas chicas tuvieron un aterrizaje forzoso y cayeron la una encima de la otra. Cuando por fin se recuperaron del golpe, tanto Lucy como Lindsay no se podían creer donde estaban.

* * *

**Hola holita! Pues hasta aquí el capítulo 12 :D :D Espero que os haya gustado, ¿reviews?. Un enorme abrazo a todas y gracias por leer y por estar ahí leyendóme, porque sin vosotras yo no soy nada ;) ¿Reviews?**


End file.
